Hello
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: (Sequel to Bye Bye, Baby) As the holiday season begins to near, Inuyasha and Kagome have their first fight as a couple. The wounds all ready open, Kagome was not expecting that she'd be thrown into a game of trust and love. (Inukag) (Complete)
1. Chapter One

**Hello  
Chapter One**

* * *

Leaves fell lightly outside the window, their delicate structure floating in the light autumn breeze that blew outside. Inside the apartment on the top floor of the old building, lights glowed brightly from above and the TV blared on in the background.

Kagome stirred the pasta in the pot, preventing the starch from building at the top of the water. Moriko watched her from her position at the kitchen table, various crayons and pieces of paper straying the flat surface. Her daughter's bright blue eyes were narrowed in concentration as she used the pink crayon to draw a large flower at the foot of three blobs Kagome assumed were people.

Outside the kitchen, Inuyasha studied the reality TV show with a small frown. His arms were folded behind his head and his feet were propped up on the coffee table before him. His lavender eyes watched the contestants on the screen complete various tasks and yell at each other, as was customary of reality.

As the program came to a close, the man grinned and stood up. He walked leisurely towards the kitchen and his grin widened when Kagome looked up. "Before I was a genius. But now I'm a rich genius," he declared proudly.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and watched Inuyasha as he leaned down and kissed her cheek before flopping down into a chair next to Moriko. The girl looked up at him and smiled brightly at him. He returned the smile to the little girl.

"And how is it that we've become so rich?" Kagome asked calmly as she checked on the red sauce for the pasta. Moriko glanced between the two adults for a brief moment before continuing in her drawing of Inuyasha wearing a hula skirt.

"Because I just won us fifty dollars," Inuyasha said proudly.

"How did you manage to do that?" Kagome asked suspiciously as she turned away from her food preparation in order to give the longhaired man a questioning look.

Inuyasha, who continued to look proud of himself, folded his arms across his chest and smirked at her. "From the Apprentice."

"The reality show?" Kagome blinked in surprise before shaking her head. "Didn't you work on the Apprentice?"

"Yes," he said proudly.

"And you won money from...?"

"I bet one of Miroku's friends fifty dollars that Jennifer would be fired this week, and she was," Inuyasha said proudly.

"But Inuyasha." Kagome glanced at Moriko before grabbing Inuyasha's arm and dragging him away from the kitchen. "You worked on the apprentice!"

"That's how I knew that Jennifer was going to be fired," Inuyasha said proudly.

"But that's illegal! You knew what was going to happen," Kagome hissed. "You will not collect those fifty dollars from whoever it was you betted with."

Inuyasha's proud smile dissolved into a look of confusion. "But..."

"No buts; you cannot do this. This is illegal and morally wrong," Kagome said with a frown.

"But we're getting money!"

"We're doing just fine without illegal ways of gaining money," Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "But I'm currently unemployed and you work in that crappy car dealership. I think we could use this extra money, and it's a fast and easy way to do it. If I bet four people fifty dollars and win, that means I'll get two hundred dollars every Thursday."

"I don't care, it's wrong. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my line of work," Kagome said crossly as she glared at him. "At least I have a job. If you're so keen on making money, you can go and get yourself a real job where you can work for your pay."

Inuyasha growled lightly and his lavender eyes flashed angrily. "I'm just trying to help us get some money around here. Jesus woman, why are you getting so pissed off about it?"

"I've already told you! It's _illegal_! Get that through your head!" Kagome screeched.

"At least it's a way to bring in money," he repeated his earlier argument. "God! I thought you'd be happy that I was making an effort!"

"It's not an effort when you sit on your ass and rip people off because you know what's going to happen! I'd be a hell of a lot happier if you actually went out and got a job!"

Sobs broke the couple away from their screaming fit and turned to see Moriko staring at them with tears in her eyes. "Stop fighting," she whimpered.

"Look, now you've made Moriko cry!" Kagome turned blazing eyes towards Inuyasha.

"I did not! You're the one who's carrying on about this betting thing. It's fifty fucking dollars, Kagome!"

"Yeah, but for how long?" Kagome snapped as she tried to shoo Moriko from the room. "What about when it becomes one hundred dollars? Or one fifty? Huh? What then, Inuyasha?"

"Would you stop freaking out about it, you stupid woman? It's not a big deal," his anger was evident in his blazing eyes and his voice growing darker and darker.

"Yes it is!"

"Fuck this, I can't deal with this right now!" Inuyasha declared as he grabbed his coat, shoved it on and slipped into his shoes.

"You'd better leave," Kagome yelled after him.

"I'm happy to, I can't stand another minute listening to your nagging," Inuyasha declared angrily as he slammed open the door.

"And don't you come back, either," Kagome screamed after him.

"I don't plan to," Inuyasha screamed back and slammed the door behind him.

Inuyasha stomped down the staircase, his anger radiating off him. He reached the bottom steps and opened the door to the dark night outside.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stomped down the almost empty streets. Only when he was a block away did he stop walking and his anger drained from his body.

"Sorry..." he murmured to no one.

* * *

Kagome was angry. She was angry when Inuyasha left, when they ate dinner, and when she was washing the dishes. Her blue eyes stared outside the window above the sink, a frown etched on her face and her blue eyes flashing with her anger.

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, Kagome found herself feeling a little better; also feeling silly at the fact that she'd escalated the fight. Her blue eyes surveyed the kitchen, spotless as usual. She sighed and stepped out, finding Moriko in her corner, trying desperately not to look at her mother.

After Inuyasha had left, Moriko had refused to look at her. She was upset and angry with her mother and Inuyasha, obviously.

She was about to reach out for her daughter when a knock came at the door. Kagome glanced up at the door and blinked. "Inuyasha," Kagome said crossly, "I'm not going to let you in unless you're sorry."

She reached for the doorknob and opened it. "I mean it, Inu—"

She stopped dead in her tracks and stared in shock at the man before her.

"Wh...wha..."

"Hi," Kouga said softly, a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello  
Chapter two**

* * *

"Hi," Kouga said softly, a small smile on his face.

Kagome stared blankly, her blue eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. She felt her heart clench in her chest before dropping down into her stomach.

"K-Kouga?" she gasped out in surprise.

His smile widened and he gave her a small wave. "Hey, Kagome. Can I come in?"

"Uh..." Kagome felt as if her voice had betrayed her. It refused to speak. She nodded weakly and stepped aside, opening the door to the tall man. He walked around and inhaled the scents of the apartment.

"Like I never left," he said and slipped off his shoes. He glanced up in time to see Moriko running around the corner.

"Dad—"she stopped in her tracks when she saw that it wasn't Inuyasha, who she had started to call Daddy, and was in fact her old daddy. She blinked her bright blue eyes trying to comprehend why her Daddy wasn't around and that her old daddy was here instead.

"Hey Moriko, sweetie," Kouga greeted his daughter like he'd only been out for about five minutes. He acted like nothing happened. Kagome continued to stare at him as Kouga strolled into the kitchen.

"Like I never left," Kagome heard Kouga murmur again. She snapped out of her reverie and started after him. She glanced at Moriko to see her daughter staring at her, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Kouga," Kagome said calmly and saw that he was nearing the refrigerator. The refrigerator with numerous pictures Moriko had drawn that featured Inuyasha. She walked quickly and stood in front of the giant white box, leaning against it as if for support. She felt her heart speed up as she gazed at Kouga. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, don't I?" Kouga laughed and lifted the lids of pots that still sat on the stove. He took a deep breath of the red sauce and grinned. "It hasn't changed at all."

"Kouga... you've been..." Kagome bit her lip and glanced at Moriko, who was staring at her from the doorway of the kitchen. "Gone for so long... why suddenly do you come back?"

'_Why are you here...? What about your movie? Isn't that why he left...? Maybe he didn't do well and got fired? Maybe he's come back because he realized his mistake!'_ Kagome felt a small amount of hope rise in her chest as Kouga turned to look at her, his cerulean gaze staring at her with an almost hungry expression.

He walked forward and grabbed her hands in his own and stared deeply into her eyes. "Kagome, I was a fool. I thought I had my priorities straight in life, but the truth is... you're all I've ever needed." He looked sincere. But Kagome turned her eyes away.

"Kagome...!" Another voice broke the moment the reunited couple had formed and Kouga snapped his head up as a very masculine voice filled the room. He backed away from Kagome as Inuyasha turned the corner. "Kagome, I'm so—"

He stopped when he saw that Kagome was not alone. Instead he saw Kagome up against the refrigerator and Kouga staring at him in shock. "Kouga...?"

"Inuyasha?" Kouga asked in shock. The two knew each other; they'd spent many years together as friends/rivals. After Kouga had left for Italy, he'd sold the apartment to Inuyasha. The man had obviously forgotten that little known fact.

Kagome watched as several emotions passed by Inuyasha's face. His shock, his confusion, and finally his anger. She watched his hand clench into a fist as his lavender eyes locked on Kouga. Inuyasha knew of the pain that he'd put Kagome through.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped at Kouga.

"I live here," Kouga said, surprised and annoyed.

"No, I live—"

"Downstairs," Kagome said quickly. Inuyasha turned to look at her in surprise. "Inuyasha lives downstairs," she said calmly to Kouga. "He just came up here to check on me when he heard someone coming up the stairs. Thanks so much Inuyasha; you're such a sweetie."

Kouga seemed convinced, but still watched Inuyasha suspiciously. "Then why did he come in without knocking?"

"Inuyasha is Moriko's babysitter; he practically lives here," Kagome said quickly, digging herself into a deeper hole. "He doesn't need to knock."

Inuyasha's anger dissolved into an obvious look of hurt and betrayal. Kagome felt her heart clench again and knew that she'd made a big mistake allowing Kouga into her house. The lavender-eyed man lowered his gaze to his feet. He curled and uncurled his toes, sending a loud crack through the silent kitchen.

"Yeah, that's me... the babysitter," Inuyasha said lightly.

"Daddy..."

"Yes, baby?" Inuyasha and Kouga both asked at once. Kouga blinked and stared at the longhaired man in confusion. "Why do you answer to 'Daddy'?"

"Uh..." He glanced at Kagome, who refused to meet his gaze. "It's just a game we play."

Kouga pursed his lips and turned back to Moriko, kneeling down to the little girl's level. "Hey, sweetie, did you miss me?"

Moriko stared at Kouga for a long time, her bright blue eyes wide in confusion. She backed away a step and hid behind Inuyasha's leg. "Daddy..." she murmured, gripping the blue denim of his jeans. Inuyasha twisted his torso so he could glance back at her. Moriko looked up, confusion evident in her eyes. "Daddy..."

Kouga stood straight up, though he fell a few inches short of Inuyasha, and glared at him. "So you're her babysitter? Funny, I thought that was a woman's job. Plus, I thought you were an actor, Inuyasha. What ever happened to Broadway?"

Inuyasha averted his gaze to Kagome, who was busy removing the pictures Moriko had drawn when no one was looking. His amethyst eyes darkened and he bit back a snarl. Why was she denying it? He sure as hell wasn't going to.

"No. I'm not her babysitter," Inuyasha said and Kagome snapped her head up to stare at him in disbelief. "And I don't live downstairs. I'm on the fucking pictures Kagome's trying to hide. I've been living here ever since you've left. I've been taking care of Moriko and I've been trying to take care of Kagome."

Kouga glared at him, his eyebrows turning downwards. "I took care of them when Kagome felt absolutely lost. She lost her almost-husband and the father of her child and then suddenly she got some moron dumped on her doorstep because some fucking asshole sold the apartment to his friend.

"For the past five months," Inuyasha continued, his eyes narrowed dangerously, "I've been living with Kagome and I've been taking care of Moriko. Do you have a fucking problem with that? Because it seems Kagome does."

Kouga fisted a hand and drew it back, as if he was going to punch Inuyasha, but resisted. His blue eyes blazed with an angry fire, his challenging look met with Inuyasha's own lilac colored eyes. Kouga instead turned slowly around and turned to see Kagome, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"Is what he says true, Kagome? Have you been cheating on me?" Kouga asked softly, as if this was all her fault.

Kagome's first thought was to lie and say that Inuyasha was a stalker. But she knew that Inuyasha would hate her. She was sure he hated her now, anyways. She gulped and lowered her head. "Yes..."

Inuyasha grasped Kouga's shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "You fucking asshole. Kagome hasn't cheated on you," he snarled, "You fucking left her alone! What the hell was she supposed to do? Wait for you to come back when the likelihood that you would is as likely as being struck by lightning?"

"Inuyasha, stop, please," Kagome pleaded and touched his back. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at her.

"And you, why the hell did you even let him in here? He left you for his damn movie career."

"So did you!" Kagome protested.

"But I came back," Inuyasha snapped.

"And so did I," Kouga said weakly and pushed Inuyasha off him. Inuyasha backed up a few steps in surprise, his back hitting the door jam and almost tripping over Moriko. The little girl stared at the exchange between the adults.

Kagome licked her lips and fiddled with her fingers. "I'm just... really overwhelmed right now," she admitted softly. "I just need some time to think."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly and reached for her.

Kagome backed away. "Please don't."

Inuyasha retracted his hand as if he'd been burned and cradled the hand to his chest, above his heart. His lavender eyes observed Kouga and Kagome and watched as Kouga placed an arm around Kagome's shoulder and the woman paused for a few moments before pushing him away too, though not as hard.

"Fine..." Inuyasha murmured and felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest and thrown to the ground, only to be crushed by Kagome's foot.

"Daddy," he heard Moriko murmur again.

Inuyasha ignored her as he turned and walked out of the kitchen, his footsteps taking him to the fire escape outside one of the windows. He opened the window slowly and dipped underneath the ledge so he could sit on the cold metal.

It was raining, and the city lights of New York were almost drowned out by the heaviness of it. His black hair was quickly plastered against his head and back, his red shirt and jeans clinging to him like a second skin. He drew his knees to him and wrapped his arms around it, feeling empty and alone.

Why did he have to come back?


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello  
Chapter Three**

* * *

"And out of all the penguins, Tacky was the happiest of them all," Inuyasha finished as Moriko observed the illustration of a penguin wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a giant bow tie on his head stand there proudly with several normal looking penguins in the background. She smiled and sat back, resting her head against her pillow as she stared at Inuyasha brightly. Even now, the little girl preferred Inuyasha to tell her a story instead of Kagome. And certainly not Kouga.

For the time being, Kouga was staying in the apartment. Since Inuyasha technically owned the apartment, thanks to Kouga, the man refused to leave. And due to their living arrangements and such, Kagome refused to leave as well. Kouga, due to sheer inconvenience had to stay until he could find a home for himself, much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Daddy?" Moriko said quietly as she stared at Inuyasha. The man stood and moved towards Moriko's bookcase where he inserted '_Tacky the Penguin'_ into its rightful spot. With a gentle smile he made his way back over to Moriko's bed and sat down next to her.

He held out a hand and brushed away her bangs. Bright blue eyes stared up at him curiously and he smiled reassuringly. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Why… is my old daddy still here?" Moriko asked softly, her blue eyes dark with her confusion and curiosity. Inuyasha bit his lip and lowered his head.

"I don't know, sweetie," he admitted, wishing that he could have that question answered as well. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, pulling the covers up to her chin. The little girl smiled brightly and giggled shyly. "Don't worry about it; just get some sleep, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," Moriko said sweetly and closed her large eyes, snuggling into the warmth of her bed. Inuyasha sat for a few moments before standing and walking towards the door.

His hand strayed to the light switch and turned it off. He glanced at Moriko before kneeling down and flipping on her nightlight. "Sleep well, baby."

"Night," Moriko's soft voice came to his ears as he began to close the door. "I love you, Daddy."

Inuyasha felt his heart leap and quietly shut the door, pretending he hadn't heard Moriko's simple confession. His heart seemed lodged in his throat and he felt a feeling of longing wash over him. Moriko loved him. The sweet little girl had accepted him as her father and, even when her real dad came back, she still wanted Inuyasha. He lowered his violet eyes and a small smile drifted on his face.

* * *

"Good morning," Kagome mumbled as she entered the kitchen. Inuyasha looked up with a raised eyebrow and smiled softly. He turned around and grabbed a cup of coffee before handing it to her. Kagome blinked in surprise before returning his smile. "Thanks."

"Sure, and I've already made Moriko her breakfast," Inuyasha said with a small smile. "She should be up soon, right? She's such an early bird."

"Uh huh." Kagome nodded her head and took a large sip of her coffee. She let out a small sigh and eyed the man leaning casually against the counter. "What are you plotting?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha blinked in surprise, genuinely confused by Kagome's questioning look.

"You've never made me coffee before or made Moriko's breakfast," Kagome said darkly. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Am I not allowed to be nice to you?"

Kagome frowned as well. "Inuyasha, that's not what I meant."

"I know." Inuyasha averted his gaze and stared out the window, his lips pursed. It was sickeningly obvious that he was upset with her jabs and accusations but was too prideful to say anything about it. For an actor, he was very bad at pretending nothing was wrong.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to come off rude or anything," Kagome said honestly and looked at him, smiling apologetically. "You know how I am in the morning…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said softly and continued to look away.

"Halloween's today," Kagome commented, deciding that a change of subject was in order.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed and took a sip of his own coffee.

"You still want to come trick-or-treating with Moriko and me? I know you wanted to when she asked you," Kagome asked, her blue eyes observing Inuyasha.

"Wouldn't you rather have Kouga take her?" Kagome cringed at the jab and lowered her eyes. She couldn't help feeling badly about it all and at the same time feel justified. Kouga was Moriko's father. They had been engaged when he'd left. He'd come back…

"No; Kouga's busy tonight," Kagome said lightly, averting her gaze. "He's volunteering at a haunted house one of his friends is running for little kids. I'd take Moriko, but she didn't want to go."

"What's he being for Halloween?"

"He's a beast…"

Inuyasha smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "I asked what he was being for Halloween, Kagome, not what he is every day." He chuckled to himself and ignored Kagome's pointed glare. He set down his empty cup of java and let out a small sigh.

"I'll go check on Moriko." Inuyasha excused himself and left Kagome alone in the kitchen. Kagome frowned at the man's back. He'd been acting so different since Kouga came back. Not that she blamed him or anything. But then again, she wished Inuyasha would be more empathetic to her situation…

'_Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. If Inuyasha's old girlfriend suddenly came back and started living under the same roof as you, I highly doubt you'd be all calm and rational about it. I'm such a hypocrite.'_ She took a sip of her coffee. _'But still… it would be nice…'_

She shrugged and finished off her coffee, washed out the mug and set it down in the sink. Noticing Inuyasha's abandoned, empty cup, Kagome cleaned it as well. A few minutes later, a rather perky Moriko trotted into the room followed by a smiling Inuyasha. Kagome smiled lightly as her daughter heaved herself up onto one of the large chairs and began eating her breakfast.

"Today's the day!" Moriko said excitedly as she gobbled down the breakfast Inuyasha had prepared for her.

"What's today?" Kagome asked with a gentle smile as she sat down next to her daughter. Of course she knew what day it was; only a fool wouldn't be weary of the little girl's exclamations of happiness and barely contained joy.

"It's Halloween!" Moriko said and looked at her mother, horrified that she'd actually forgotten one of the most important times of the year (minus Christmas, her birthday and summer vacation).

"Oh, how could I forget?" Kagome said with a gentle slap to her forehead. Her daughter giggled happily, small chunks of scrambled eggs falling from her open mouth. "Sweetie, chew with your mouth closed. It's impolite to chew with your mouth open. You'll give poor Inuyasha a heart attack."

Inuyasha perked up when he heard his name, but soon realized she had not been speaking to him. He strolled over to the refrigerator (which was still bare from Kagome's attempts to hide their relationship, he noted sadly) and pulled out a grapefruit.

"How manly," Kagome said dryly.

"Keeps me healthy and strong," Inuyasha mocked with a smirk as he playfully flexed one of his arms. "You'd be surprised how healthy these little buggers keep you."

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said with a nod and tilted his head over his shoulder to cast her one of his charming smiles. "I happen to be sixty five and a half years old, and look at me! I don't look a day over twenty five."

Kagome giggled despite herself and shook her head, silently agreeing with Inuyasha. "I'm praying you're joking about the sixty five and a half thing."

"Of course," Inuyasha said as he sat down in a chair across from her with a flourish. "If I was, I wouldn't be this damn sexy."

"And the confidence returns full force," Kagome said dryly. "You know it's too early to listen to yourself gloat."

"It's not gloating if I'm stating a simple fact," Inuyasha said proudly and ruffled Moriko's unruly bangs. "Isn't that right sweetie?"

"Yup!" Moriko chirped happily as she finished off the rest of her food and began licking her plate. "Look Mommy, I'm a dog!"

"Moriko," Kagome scolded and snatched the plate from her daughter's tablemat. "Don't be so disgusting; act your age!"

Moriko pouted softly and gave her mother the puppy dog eyes. "That's not fair though, Mommy. I want to be a dog!"

"Too bad." Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled gently. "Just because you're being a dog for Halloween doesn't mean you get to act like one."

When shopping at the party store the other day, Kagome and Moriko had discovered the bare minimum they were forced to deal with. And while Kagome ignored Inuyasha's display of pretending to swoon over a Legolas stand-up, she and Moriko had taken the task of finding a Halloween costume that would fit Moriko and one the girl would actually wear.

"How about a princess, Moriko?"

"Oh God, Legolas, marry me!" Inuyasha's voice had carried from down the isle where the man was throwing his arms around the cardboard shoulders of the 2-D Legolas. Kagome had ignored him, though a small red tint had brushed across her cheeks.

"No," Moriko had said. "I've already been a princess."

"How about a Skeleton?"

"What? Thirty dollars? What a rip!" Inuyasha had continued to rant about Legolas. Kagome had continued to ignore him as best she could, however.

"No…" Moriko had said again.

"Oh Legolas—"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome had finally snapped and turned her gaze back towards the long haired man who had been drawing an unwanted audience. "Get away from that elf and get your butt—" She made sure not to swear in front of her child. "—Over here!"

Inuyasha, pouting and muttering, had obeyed her command and shuffled over to her. "You're not fun," he'd mock-whimpered.

Kagome continued to ignore him as she knelt down to Moriko's level and looked her daughter in the eye. "Sweetie, please, we need to get a costume for you."

"How about this one?" Inuyasha had asked as he pointed upwards.

After Inuyasha's simple and hesitant recommendation, Moriko had chosen the husky dog outfit and Kagome was forced to buy an overpriced costume that her daughter would only wear once. While they were there, Kagome had purchased a Medieval Princess outfit and her Legolas-crazy companion had purchased the official 'Captain Jack Sparrow' costume.

And now, Halloween was here and Kagome was feeling the oncoming dread of keeping her daughter safe and away from the candy her dentist office was going to be thrilled about.

* * *

"More candy!" Moriko declared hours later as she trotted down the resident's driveway and back towards Kagome and Inuyasha, who waited patiently. Kagome, like many years prior, had driven Moriko out to the suburbs because of her insecurity when it came to the city. She hoped she could one day leave New York City and instead find a safe, quiet home outside the busy street lights and honking horns. The city was no place for her child. Inuyasha shifted beside her and she glanced at him. His violet eyes were on her before quickly darting away back towards Moriko, who finally reached them.

"Look at all the candy I've gotten so far!" Moriko said proudly as she held out her plastic orange pumpkin for the adults to feast their eyes upon. She grinned proudly and jumped up and down, making her felt husky ears flop on top of her hooded head. Her costume was simple enough. A full body suit of white and grey fur covered her arms and feet, efficiently keeping the little girl warm. The hood tied securely underneath her chin and kept her 'dog head' in place. The mask she wore was pushed up her head so that her sparkling blue eyes could look up at the two adults expectantly.

"Why aren't you getting any candy, Mommy?" Moriko asked.

"Moriko, I told you last year," her mother comforted warmly, "Inuyasha and I are too old to get candy. It will make us sick. Besides, if we got candy, too, you wouldn't get as much."

Moriko nodded enthusiastically with this new information and darted out her furred hand, gasping Inuyasha's bare hand. "Daddy," she said happily as she began to drag him, "Don't you want candy?"

"Nah," Inuyasha said warmly, unfazed by Moriko's name for him and unfazed by Kagome's shocked look. The woman had obviously forgotten that Moriko addressed him as such. "I'm fine just watching you get all the candy. When I eat candy I get all sick and mean. Do you want me to be mean?"

Moriko shook her head overdramatically and continued to drag him to the next house, Kagome following close behind.

The couple watched the little girl dart up the driveway towards the already formed group of children at the door. Moriko was obviously the smallest one there and stood on the tips of her toes to see the man at the door handing out candy to children (and teenagers in some cases).

Inuyasha watched the little girl for a long moment before smiling. "She's so adorable."

Kagome titled her head to look at him and smiled softly. "Yes, she certainly is."

"She's going to be a very beautiful woman," Inuyasha commented with a small chuckle. "She'll be a guy magnet for sure."

"Hm." Kagome nodded in agreement. "She's going to be a cutie, all right."

"Like her mother," Inuyasha muttered and Kagome snapped her head up.

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"Nothing, _l'amour_," Inuyasha said absently. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was used to Inuyasha's random French phrases. He found it particularly enjoyable when he said such things and she tried to guess what they were. Majority of the time he'd just call her random things. Once he'd called her a piece of paper, a high school and even a cow. She'd hurt him for that, assuming he'd been insulting her figure and level of physique.

Ignoring his random exclamation Kagome watched their daughter skip back over to them and they continued along their way.

"_Une feuille de papier,"_ Inuyasha's silky voice traced past her ear. She smiled. Ah, he'd called her a piece of paper again. She giggled and turned to look at him.

"Well, be glad I don't know any foreign language," Kagome said before perking. "Oh wait, I know one. _Baka._"

Inuyasha blinked and raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm an idiot?"

"Damn, you do know Japanese; I was hoping you wouldn't," Kagome said with a frown.

"Well, I don't know much, but I _am_ half Japanese," Inuyasha said casually. "I take it upon myself to know my native languages."

"Is French your native language?" Kagome asked sardonically, not expecting him to answer.

"My mother, I believe," Inuyasha said with a scratch of his head and began ticking off the numerous origins with his fingers, "Was French, English, Scottish, Irish and maybe a little German? I'm not sure. She was a lot of stuff, but mostly Irish… she had the brightest red hair you've ever seen."

He smiled wistfully and shook his head. "But, sadly, the only thing I inherited from her was her nose and cheekbones."

"Can't really imagine you with red hair. You're sexy enough with your black hair," Kagome said sarcastically before flushing and turning her attention back to Moriko. "Sweetie pie, we're only going to stay out for another half an hour and then we're going to head back, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy." Moriko pouted and let out a sigh. Her bright blue eyes scanned the contents of her bag with a weary gaze before finding it satisfactory and skipping on ahead towards the next house.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Inuyasha," Kagome said with a light smile as she turned to look at him. The pirate Inuyasha tilted his head, the small lock of hair he'd braided with beads clacking against the gold loop he'd put on instead of his normal small, silver loop.

"That's fine," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I mean, Kouga wasn't around."

Kagome cringed, really wishing he hadn't brought up the reason for all their problems. He had come at the worst possible time, and Kagome felt torn. Kouga, the man she thought she was over, though she'd moved on from had just shown up when she was beginning to make grips with Inuyasha and her budding relationship. It was a pain, really. A really big, annoying pain that wouldn't stop aggravating her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Do you love him?"

His question startled her. She stopped abruptly and almost fell over the thick, long fabric her princess costume provided. She felt her heart leap into her throat as she turned to Inuyasha. He stared at her, his eyes unblinking and unwavering. The twin spheres of amethyst observed her silently, quietly begging for her answer. Silently begging for the answer he wanted to hear.

She felt her mouth turn dry, as if thousands of cotton balls had been stuffed into her mouth and left there for hours. Her heart raced in her chest like a race horse and she swallowed several times, willing the lump that had formed there to disappear.

Did she?

She bit her lip hesitantly and averted her gaze towards Moriko, who was at the back of a very long line of eagerly awaiting children.

"I…" she said softly, licking her lips and staring up at him. Her blue eyes stared at him, wishing that she could send messages with her mind so that maybe he would hear her sorrow and regret for what she was about to say.

"I don't know."

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his fist into the pillow he'd been trying to sleep on. Dark violet eyes stared unblinking towards the opposite wall. He _hated_ sleeping on the couch. Obviously he couldn't sleep in the same bed as Kagome, not after what was going on. And Moriko's bed was out. Thus, the man was forced to sleep on the fold-out couch.

'_At least it's a fold-out,'_ he reminded himself with a deep frown.

He rolled over back onto his stomach and stuffed his head under the pillow.

'_Yeah, a fold-out with lumps the size of my head. Damn it, would it kill Kagome to air out the mattress every once in the while…? And why do these sheets smell like old cottage cheese?'_

Perhaps her grandmother had died in this bed and Kagome had forgotten to take the corpse out from underneath the mattress where she'd hidden it?

Deciding he didn't have enough sleep, Inuyasha quickly dismissed the idea and, once again, rolled back onto his back and stared up at the ceiling where the city lights allowed shadows to dance across the surface like warm breath on a winter's day.

Instead his thoughts drifted back to a more depressing and slightly less appealing thought.

'_How can she not know?'_ he demanded mentally. It wasn't the first time he'd asked that question. It had only crossed his mind about fifty times an hour…

He let out a sigh, ruffling the hair that had fallen in front of his face. His eyes itched from the eyeliner he'd used in order to better fit the part of Jack Sparrow. Minus a few minor details, he felt he'd fit the role quite well. Kagome sure seemed to think so… she'd kept staring at him.

So why the hell wasn't she sure?

It wasn't that hard to figure out. Either you did or you didn't.

'_Well… that's not entirely fair. I did just suddenly spring it on her… and love is one hell of a complicated thing to grasp… maybe… she'd just try… to… oh damn, I have no idea what I'm talking about…'_

"Even in my thoughts I confuse the hell out of myself," Inuyasha muttered and ran a hand over his face. He blew out another stream of air and closed his eyes. "I mean… she could have just given me a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer. Now I'm in this suspenseful state of mind while she works out her damn mind! Oy vay…"

He paused for a second.

"And now I'm talking to myself! Terrific!" He snorted and knocked the backside of his head with his fisted hand and flopped back down on the uncomfortable sleeping arrangement. "At least she didn't say yes…" he muttered before drifting off into not-so-peaceful sleep.

* * *

Author's notes: Frequently asked questions about this story are answered in biopage. Go check them out, please so as not to get repeated amounts of rants.

And for the record, I am aware of how much of a bitch Kagome is. That shall be addressed next chapter.

And thank you, Allin656 for my typo (gah!)

Fanart:  
(Note to any visitors: Be sure to read the journal entry before doing stuff…located on our biopage)

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12545717


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello  
Chapter Four**

* * *

Kagome peeked into the kitchen, watching as Inuyasha stirred eggs in a bowl, preparing Moriko's breakfast again. It was Monday morning, a horrible day-after-Halloween. Kagome sighed lightly and slipped into the kitchen, going unnoticed by the long haired man. He hummed lightly to himself and rocked back and forth as he daydreamed thoughtfully. Kagome lowered her eyes bashfully. He'd been… very silent since their conversation.

The loud sizzle of hammered eggs hitting a frying pan filled the kitchen, soon accompanied by the smell of cooking scrambled eggs.

"He was your imaginary friend; you were partners 'til the end…" Inuyasha sang softly, his humming dimming down in favor of him singing. Kagome took a small step back, a light smile on her lips as she listened to the man sing. She knew that, despite his love for his guitar, Inuyasha hated to sing in front of people. It was nice to hear him sing for a change. She usually had to coax it out of him, and then he'd sing badly and off tune on purpose, knowing that it would annoy her. In the end, though, she always ended up laughing along with him.

'_I'm an idiot…'_ she thought to herself and sighed, _'to put it lightly.'_

"Then something bends, and then it breaks; your worst mistake accepting enemies on bended knees; a litany of tragedies, you're vexed; it seems you're hexed and after sex, he expects you'll let him off the hook 'til…" Inuyasha's silky voice was temporarily drowned out as he flipped the pan and made the eggs fly into the air, only to fall back down onto the pan, causing a large sizzle to erupt in the kitchen again.

"Something that you heard while you were sleeping left you… shaken while he stirred. When you awaken you will… make him eat his words right off the hook… hook and line, every time…" he sang some more and than paused for a second. "Um…" he chuckled and continued to sing, "And now I don't know the rest of the words." He sang the sentence like it truly was part of the song, but it was obvious that the man had forgotten the next verse.

"That's very good," Kagome said softly, causing Inuyasha to whip around with wide eyes. He observed Kagome for a brief moment before smiling. "Good morning," she said as she walked forward. He nodded his head and with a light smile returned to his work on Moriko's breakfast.

Kagome felt her heart fall. Inuyasha's smile was so lonely and so heart broken. For obvious reasons too, of course. She couldn't deny that she'd been terrible to him. Absolutely horrible to this man. She'd treated him like he was nothing and denied their very relationship. That this man could even stand to be in the same room, let alone smile at her was beyond her. How? How could he let himself suffer this? She knew he was suffering.

She could tell by his smile.

"I don't like to sing in front of people." He shrugged and turned off the burner. He glanced at her, sad violet eyes observing her before turning back towards the frying pan. He flipped the eggs onto the plate and deposited two slices of bread into the toaster. "I have a bad singing voice." He grinned.

Kagome snorted and blinked her large blue eyes. "I don't think that's true. Your voice is very lovely," Kagome said, her cheeks a light pink. She felt like a schoolgirl. "I don't know why you hide it."

Inuyasha smiled faintly and fetched the pieces of toast when they popped up. The twelve grain bread was toasted a perfect golden brown and Inuyasha added butter as well as some cinnamon and sugar. He knew that Moriko loved her toast that way.

With a grand flourish he placed the plate on the table and bowed deeply. "_Bon appétit_!"

Kagome laughed softly at his animated way of providing Moriko with her food and leaned against the wall. "She's still sleeping; I should go get her, I guess."

"Wait…" Inuyasha called out and Kagome paused, her hand on the doorway. She turned her head to look at him, confused blue eyes shining lively.

"Yes…?" she asked hesitantly.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and shook his head. "Nothing. _Je t'aime…_"

Kagome frowned and let out a sigh. "All right. I'll be right back."

He nodded and turned his back, his eyes looking out the kitchen's window. He watched birds fly by and let out a sigh. "Keh…"

"Moriko," her mother whispered when she entered the room of the little girl. The woman walked towards the girl's bed and gently touched her daughter's shoulder. She should have known better than to let her eat as much candy as she did. "Moriko, sweetheart, you need to get up…"

"Mommy," Moriko whined and shoved her head under the pillow. A small giggle escaped her daughter's throat and Kagome sighed.

"Honey, come on. You promised me that you'd get up," Kagome said lightly as she tenderly brushed her fingers through the little bits of hair peeking out from under Moriko's pillow. Her daughter's hair had grown out down to her shoulders after Hikari's drastic cut on the girl's braid.

"Mommy…" Moriko whined again.

Kagome was about to unleash the 'don't make me punish you' technique when a loud squeak resounded from the doorway and Inuyasha pushed the door open. His violet eyes didn't even glance at Kagome as he marched over, threw the blankets back and scooped up Moriko into his arms.

Moriko squealed in surprise before she began laughing. "Daddy!" she said happily and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Come on, sweetheart, you really need to get up! Mommy doesn't want to lock you in your closet for the rest of your life, right?" Inuyasha asked and Moriko squealed again, though this time out of happiness of being picked up.

"Daddy!" she repeated. It seemed that Moriko was only capable of saying 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' this morning.

Kagome smiled at the affection and adoration that so obviously shone in her daughter's eyes. Moriko adored Inuyasha; that much was certain. It was also incredibly obvious about the man's affection towards the little girl. Kagome shook her head and made Moriko's bed before following after the man and the little girl.

'_They look similar…'_ Kagome realized when she returned to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat at the table with Moriko as she chomped down her toast and bits of eggs. _'They almost look like they could be related,'_ she mused as she sat down at a table as well, silently comparing the features. _'Same bright smile, dark eyebrows; their cheekbones are similar as well… if I didn't know better… I'd say that Moriko was his daughter…'_

Kagome ceased her thoughts quickly and her blue eyes widened in surprise at such thoughts. She shook her head and let out a wry chuckle. _'I can't believe I just thought that! Kouga is Moriko's father… no matter how many times Moriko calls Inuyasha 'daddy'. But…'_

"Kagome?" she snapped out of her reverie at Inuyasha's gentle, coaxing voice.

"Sorry…" Kagome mumbled and looked up, watching her daughter teeter from the room to get her jacket and backpack. Inuyasha stood up and grabbed the little girl's lunchbox before following her out.

Curious, Kagome followed after them to see what interaction the two were currently engaged in. Kagome watched as Inuyasha tenderly grasped Moriko's winter jacket, light lavender with tiny whit flowers on the pockets, and helped her slip into it. He held it open for her and helped slip her arms where they were made for. Moriko smiled brightly and turned back around so that Inuyasha could zip up her goofy ski jacket. The little girl smiled brightly and gratefully accepted the lunch pail he handed her.

Inuyasha stood again and grabbed her hat and scarf. The little girl was prone to colds during the winter and so her mother was always extra cautious during the cold season. The hat was yellow with a blue stripe in the middle. The little beanie fit over her head perfectly, covering her eyebrows but stopping just above her bright blue eyes. The scarf had been hand knitted by Kagome's mother, Moriko's grandmother. It was a darker purple than her jacket, but still looked adorable on the little girl.

She saw the world in her daughter's eyes. The innocence that only a little girl could possess; so humble and beautiful. She was still so ignorant to the way the world worked, how dangerous it could be, how horrible and cruel it could be, how… heartbreaking this world was. Moriko's eyes were bright with her curiosity, soft with her love and adoration for those she looked up to and shining with her childish delight. She longed for that innocence again. How when she was young she would count the days until she was in the double digits. Then a teenager. Then a car. Then voting rights. Then college…

Kagome's smile dimmed as memories assaulted her. When she'd met Kouga…

She'd been so innocent then, so trusting, so young… so happy. When she'd met Kouga, she'd felt like she was on top of the world. Her troubles and worries had slipped away and she'd finally felt like those girls in those trashy romance novels she read during college while her friends went out and partied.

"Hey, you girls okay?" he'd said shyly, his bright eyes a dazzling sky blue. In her hurry to get to class, Kagome hadn't realized that she was on a one-way crash course into a tall, red-haired girl. The girl grumbled and rubbed her head and Kagome sheepishly grabbed the books the green-eyed girl had spilled.

"_I am so sorry!" Kagome gushed out as she grabbed the offered hand the tall, black haired man had offered her. She'd nearly run into him, veered to the left and crashed into his female companion. The girl was tall, had long red hair pulled into pigtails and bright green eyes. "Are you okay? Oh god, I'm such a moron!"_

"_I'm fine," the girl said and dusted some dirt off her rear end. The man chuckled._

"_Don't worry about it," he said, his bright blue eyes staring at her charmingly. "Ayame's taken worse hits."_

_The girl, who was revealed to be Ayame, smiled brightly and rubbed the back of her head. "Yup, that's me!" she declared and stuck out her tongue, "I'm just one big punching bag." She elbowed Kouga when he chuckled._

"_Still… I'm really, really sorry!" Kagome said again, casting worried eyes between Ayame and Kouga. They both appeared to be upperclassman and she felt like a real fool, having run into Ayame and all._

"_Don't worry about it," Ayame said with a wave of her hand. "I'm Ayame, by the way. And this is my stupid, best friend…"_

"_Kouga Wolfe," Kouga said with a wicked smile as he held out his hand. Kagome reached out to grab it when it darted forward, grasped her palm and lifted it to his lips, kissing it lightly. Kagome's face had ignited into a bright red._

"_I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said with a bright smile, trying to will the blood to leave her cheeks. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you!"_

_She had been relieved when Ayame had said they were only friends. Very relieved. She hadn't known why. _

"Oi, Kagome." Kagome blinked and turned to look at the source of the voice that had interrupted her thoughts. Inuyasha, holding Moriko's hand, had just finished slipping into his shoes. "I'm taking Moriko to her bus stop. I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah…" Kagome nodded her head and waved to Moriko. "Be a good girl, Moriko, and tell Mrs. Gourd that I say hi."

"I will, Mommy!" Moriko chirped and allowed Inuyasha to lead her away. Kagome stood silently until she heard the squeak of the loose step and retreated to the bathroom, intent on taking a bath.

Kagome ran the water in the bathtub, making sure it was the right temperature before adding her favorite lavender-scented bubble bath and grabbing her favorite, fluffy bathrobe. When the bathwater had filled to the proper height, the girl slipped in and she stared at the ceiling.

After her bath, Kagome wrapped the bathrobe tightly around her and padded out of the bathroom, intent on heading towards her bedroom, where she could dress for the day. Then she'd have to go grocery shopping, she realized with a frown. She hated shopping, unless for clothes. She was always awful when it came to sweets and fatty foods.

With a sigh, she dressed and left her room.

She heard the strumming of a guitar and knew that Inuyasha had returned. With a small sigh she entered the living room, where the man was currently sitting, his fingers moving over the frets of his guitar almost lovingly. He glanced up at her and smiled. "Enjoy your bath?"

"Don't I always?" Kagome asked with a small smile.

"Hm," Inuyasha agreed and strummed his guitar again, his lavender eyes staring outside the window.

"Moriko got on the bus okay?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the couch with him.

"If she didn't, would I be sitting here?" Inuyasha asked jokingly and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No, I suppose not."

_"You really didn't have to do this, Kagome," Ayame said lightly as Kagome led her towards the mall. Though the girl wasn't about to deny her love for shopping, especially when she had her hands on a credit card, she still felt a little odd going with this girl who had crashed into her._

_"I can't help it!" Kagome gushed out. "Please just let me buy you something! It would make me feel better for making your pants all dirty that one time!"_

_Over the past week, Ayame and Kagome had been hanging out a lot. After their crash course meeting, it was inevitable that the two became friends. Ayame was sweet, outgoing and basically insane in some cases. She was the perfect contrast for Kagome's insecure and shy nature. She had always been that way, except around the people she knew. _

"_Well… I have been looking at this shirt in B.P.…" Ayame said with a grin, which soon was matched by the dark haired girl._

"_To B.P.!" Kagome declared happily and the two girls giggled, as if they'd always been friends. _

"_So," Ayame asked with a grin as she nudged Kagome. "I noticed the other day when we went to get food with Kouga that you kept ogling him!"_

_Kagome blushed brightly. "I-I was doing no such thing!"_

"_You can't hide it from me!" Ayame said with a large grin, "I can see these things." She raised an eyebrow. "And you were totally staring at his ass!"_

"_I was not!" Kagome protested. "It was his back," she mumbled while her cheeks flamed pink. "I've always had a thing for backs," she lied._

"_Backs?" Ayame asked with a raised eyebrow and Kagome nodded her head. Ayame burst out laughing and slapped a hand over her face, trying to muffle the sound. "So you were ogling his 'back'!"_

"_I was…oh what's the point," Kagome muttered. "Yes, I was, okay? I think he's really cute and nice!"_

"_I knew it!" Ayame declared and waggled her eyebrows. "So you'll be pleased to hear when I tell you that he hasn't stopped talking about you!"_

"_What?" Kagome's face flamed red. _

"_He likes you, you dork," Ayame said with a smirk and ignored the flustered girl as she spotted a cute shirt._

_Kagome learned later on that Kouga actually attended a college in Denver, but often visited to see Ayame, who attended the same college as Kagome. Kouga graduated far before Kagome, being five years older than her. As a teenager, that would have been a lot, but Kagome soon learned that it didn't really matter now that she was an adult and so was he. No laws against it. After he graduated, he moved to New York. Broadway called him and he did very well there. He also moved to be close to his best friend and his new girlfriend. _

The phone rang. Inuyasha paused in his strumming to glance at Kagome. He smiled lightly and cleared his throat. "Maybe you should go get that?"

Kagome looked at him hesitantly before standing.

She darted into the kitchen and picked up the phone on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Hey," came Kouga's voice and Kagome frowned lightly. She wasn't in the mood to talk to Kouga.

'Idiot. You have to. You are the one who invited him into your home. Now you've got to talk to him…' Kagome sighed and forced a jocular-like attitude to appear in her voice.

"Hi; where are you?" Kagome asked. Kouga had been appearing and disappearing throughout the past few days and she hadn't seen him since Saturday.

"I got an apartment," Kouga said proudly. "Nice and big and has a nice view of Central Park."

"That's nice…" Kagome said absently as she stared out the window. She heard shifting behind her and knew that Inuyasha was listening to her conversation. She didn't mind much. He had a right to know; after all, she had done an unforgiving thing to him…

And yet he was still kind to her.

"Got a job, too," Kouga said, equally as proud as his last boost.

"Doing what?" Kagome asked lightly, leaning against the wall, feeling Inuyasha's presence on the other side.

"I'm co-directing an off-Broadway play," Kouga said proudly.

"How in the seven hells did he manage to do that?" Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter and Kagome felt the same way.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked, actually curious and knew that Inuyasha was listening hard to pick up the answer.

"I have connections, my dear," Kouga said with a light chuckle and Kagome lowered her eyes, knowing that Inuyasha had heard the pet name. She felt ashamed. Ashamed of herself and ashamed of her shame. Which made her feel even more ashamed…

"How nice," Kagome said absently as she bit her lip.

Kagome's lack of enthusiasm was lost on Kouga, however, for the man continued on with his conversation, unfazed by Kagome's small answers.

"It is," Kouga said proudly. "Anyways, I was wondering, do you want to get together? I haven't seen much of you lately and I know that your… uh, _roommate_ isn't exactly keen on seeing me." Kagome frowned deeply at what Kouga had called the man. But those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

She shouldn't call the kettle black.

"Kouga…" She trailed off as she heard the telltale stomp of angry feet and a loud creak as an angry man flopped onto his mock bed. "I can't; I'm busy all this week. Moriko has ballet lesson; I have things to take care of around the house…"

"What about this weekend?"

"Moriko's class is performing a Thanksgiving play with the other children from other classes this weekend."

"Isn't it a little early for Thanksgiving plays?"

"I don't question the school system, Kouga," Kagome said lightly. "Look, I'm really sorry, but I have too much on my plate this week."

"Well, why don't I come to Moriko's play? I'm sure she'd like to see her dad there, right?" She could tell the man was reaching for some way to spend time with her. Under normal circumstances she would have been touched; however, this time she just wanted him to go away and leave her alone. She really didn't want to deal with Kouga right now and knew the moment the phone was back in its cradle, Inuyasha would be on her instantly.

"It's a free country, Kouga," Kagome said softly. "Look, I've got to go. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure, baby." Kagome felt a small twitch go through her at the pet name. "I'll see you then, I hope?"

"Right…" Kagome hung up the phone and sighed.

Gulping, she left the kitchen, preparing herself for the music she'd soon have to face. Inuyasha glared up at her, just as she expected he would and turned away with a huff.

"Inuyasha…"

"So, when's your little date?" he snapped and Kagome felt her anger surge through her and blood rush to her cheeks.

"I'm not going on one," Kagome said lightly. "Though he is coming to Moriko's play."

"Great; I'm sure he'll have a _wonderful_ time, seeing his daughter going on in his footsteps," Inuyasha drawled and stared hotly at the ceiling. Kagome's already thin patience was growing thinner and she glared darkly at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with me? _Me?_ What the hell is wrong with _you?_" he snapped angrily and pointed a finger at her, standing up quickly. Kagome glared up at him, realizing just how tall this man was. He was well over six feet, and it left her feeling short and childish compared to him. In more ways than one.

Kagome had always grown up being given everything she wanted. She was insecure about many things and immature in many ways, as well. She often forgot about many things that affected other people's life and she was very young emotionally.

She'd been an immature girl when she'd been in school. A brat; not really caring about others. It was only when she got to college that she left her delusional fantasy world where she was queen and no one was supposed to ignore her. Going to college, going out into the real world, opened her eyes. Over the course of her college life, she began to morph and form. She became a woman who understood that others' feelings were important, too. She learned that she wasn't the only one who had feelings and that she wasn't the center of the universe. Shortly after that discovery, she met Kouga.

Her first love. He'd been perfect in her eyes. He was tall, dark and handsome. Like every novel she'd ever read, she knew that her heart racing in her chest and her palms growing sweaty were the symptoms of a dazzling love blossoming in her chest. She'd loved Kouga for everything he was, everything he could be. She loved him despite all of his flaws and faults. She knew that Kouga was a diligent, caring man who enjoyed working hard and took his work very seriously.

But after he was done working, he'd come home weary and tired, ready to be comforted by his long-term girlfriend, Kagome. Kagome, fresh out of college, bent to his every whim. Everything that Kouga could possibly want was Kagome's mission in life to grant. She adored Kouga with her entire being, which was probably why she didn't protest when Kouga asked to sleep with her.

Because of Kagome's nature when she was growing up, Kagome had never gotten particularly close to a man. True, she'd been on many dates and had many boyfriends, who lasted about a month at most. But Kagome never felt she was ready for a true boyfriend, for a true relationship. In that aspect, Kagome was mature. But that was where her maturity stopped.

Kagome had been a bad child growing up.

When Kouga and Kagome had slept together, she'd had no idea she was about to become pregnant with the sweetest little girl in the world. Moriko had been a mistake, to put it harshly. Kagome hadn't expected to become pregnant from her first time. At that point in time, Kagome was aware of her own juvenile behavior and her inability to grow up and was rather hesitant to sleep with Kouga.

He'd assured her, promised her many things. They'd gone to the doctor to check for STDs, they'd talked long and hard about it, he'd been extremely romantic with her on that night she agreed, they'd used protection.

And it had failed.

Kagome had always told herself that she should wait to be married before giving herself to someone. But she'd been convinced that Kouga would ask her to marry him, convinced that he'd never leave her. In her mind's eye, it was practically like they were married.

Nine months later, Moriko was born.

About six years after that, Kouga left.

He never proposed, never hinted he would… he always seemed so steady with his work. His work was his life.

That's why he'd left for Italy. He'd had mixed priorities; his love and passion for the arts had blinded him from the two most important people in his life. He'd forgotten what was important.

And now he was trying to get it back. Trying to atone for his sinful and guilty pleasures.

When he'd left, she'd felt so lost. So far away from what was important in life. She was miserable.

But that had been short-lived. That very same night the man of her dreams entered her life.

If meeting Kouga meant walking on air, Kagome was floating above the air when she met Inuyasha.

True, they'd gotten off to a rough start. His arrogance and her selfishness hadn't exactly meshed together like two peas in a pod. More like a cat and a dog living under the same roof. He'd been cocky, arrogant, sarcastic, and cynical. At first, his humor had been lost on Kagome, but they'd soon warmed up to each other.

Kagome knew very little about Inuyasha's family. She only knew that his father ran out on his mother and that his mother was dead. Inuyasha had grown up as a foster child; she knew that much. She also knew that from those experiences, the man had become hard and rough, yet strangely gentle and caring. That much was clear when he took care of Moriko. He cared for Moriko like she was his own, like he didn't care that Moriko had Kouga's blood pumping through her.

So what was Kagome's problem?

Why was it that she was torn between these two men?

Her thoughts returned to Inuyasha's question and she looked up towards him sheepishly before her anger returned. Happy memories be damned.

"There is nothing wrong with me! I'm just having a damn phone conversation with Kouga and you had to eavesdrop!"

"It's not like you were telling me to go away!" Inuyasha snapped back angrily.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagome demanded again, feeling her heart pound in her chest and feeling slightly lightheaded. She glared angrily and snarled darkly at the man before her. He was so infuriating and so aggravating! He was so multi-dimensional.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"One moment you're nice and the next you act like you completely hate me, like you can't stand the sight of me!" For a brief moment she felt a sense of familiarity from the comment she'd just said, but brushed it off. Maybe she'd had this conversation with him before? It didn't matter, really, she was too busy seething and glaring at him.

"I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to act around you," he growled darkly and grabbed her hand when she took a step back. His nails dug into her wrist and Kagome winced. He whipped around and pushed her against the wall, his angry violet eyes glaring at her darkly. "How can you expect me to act normal after what you did?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome screamed in his face, trying to break free from his painful grasp.

"You fucking _lied_ to Kouga right in front of my damn face! You openly _denied_ our relationship of several months and told him that I was Moriko's damn babysitter! You act like you care about me, like I might actually be able to be close to you and the second that… that _asshole_ comes back into the picture, you throw me aside like I'm _nothing_! Like I don't even have feelings! Like I don't have feelings for you!" He finished with a large growl and a dark glare at her. He was furious and it showed.

Kagome stared at him in shock before the weight of his words hit her full force. She _had_ done everything he said. She'd denied that she had a relationship with Inuyasha. She'd tried to hide her daughter's artwork that featured them as a family. She'd allowed Kouga into her house with no protest. She realized how that must have looked to Inuyasha.

Tears blurred her vision and she bowed her head, trying desperately to gain control over her emotions.

"And what's worse?" Inuyasha whispered hotly before his voice rose again to its angry snarl. "You fucking let that ass in the house! Like you wanted him in here! Like it didn't matter that he'd abandoned you for a movie career! It didn't fucking _matter_, did it? Your one true love had fucking returned to you. Everything was peachy keen, wasn't it? I mean nothing to you, don't I?"

"No," Kagome sobbed weakly. She tried to keep her voice from quivering and drawing attention to her tears and her need to fall to the ground and break down. The only thing keeping her standing was Inuyasha's death grip and his death glare pinning her to the wall.

"You're right, Kagome," Inuyasha snarled. "Kouga and I are alike in some ways. We both left you for our careers. But that is where the fucking similarities stop!"

Kagome opened her blurred blue eyes to stare at him.

"You know why?" Inuyasha growled, his usually beautiful, warm eyes a dark amethyst, swirling angrily with a frozen fire. His eyes looked so cold, yet surged with the flames of his anger and disappointment in the woman before him. The twin iced orbs stared at her hotly.

She shook her head gingerly.

"I didn't just get up and leave," Inuyasha said darkly. "I _asked_ you if you wanted me to stay. _I_ asked you multiple times if you were okay with me leaving! I knew how you were still hurt from Kouga's leaving you. Kouga _wrote a note_! I didn't just get up and fucking leave you; I asked you if you wanted me to stay. I gave you a choice! You told me I had to go! That you wouldn't forgive me if I stayed! When I got to California, Kagome, I felt empty! I felt alone! I missed you with my entire being!"

He took in a deep gulp of air and stared at her vehemently. "I came back to you because I wanted to be with you. I didn't want you to feel pain anymore. I wanted to be with you always! I admit it! I _wanted to be with you_! I didn't care about anything, as long as I got to see your smiling face every morning!"

Kagome took in a small breath of air. If it weren't for his murderous look and his angry, harsh barks, she would have thought what he just said rather romantic. But…

Tears burst from her eyes and she didn't even try to hide her frustration and her guilt that had taken control of her heart. "I know!" she sobbed as she struggled against his hold, wanting to hold him. He held her firm, his nails digging into her skin, breaking a few layers.

Inuyasha blinked in shock, not expecting her to give into his relentless arguments so easily. Kagome was always so stubborn, like he was.

"I know," she said pathetically, a sob racking her body as she shook her head. "You must hate me. I must be the most horrible person you've ever met! I-I… oh gods, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry! I know you couldn't possibly forgive me for what I've done… I've hurt you so deeply, I know."

Inuyasha growled hotly. "I don't want your fucking pity! And I don't want to give _you_ any pity!"

"I don't deserve any kind of emotion except anger from you," Kagome sobbed feebly as she stared at her feet. "You must think I'm an ugly, horrible bitch."

Inuyasha averted his gaze, his cold eyes taking on a deserted and betrayed look. He closed his eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry." Kagome sobbed, "And I know I can never make it up to you."

They stood in silence as Inuyasha waited for her sobs to die down. His eyes continued to stare at the wall off to his left.

"Inuyasha…"

The quiet voice drew him away from his stupor. He turned to face her. She looked away sheepishly.

"What?" he growled.

"You're hurting me," she said and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he spotted the damage he'd done to her wrists.

Her hands were turning purple from lack of blood flow and his nails had drawn blood from the punctures. No doubt both of her wrists would be extremely bruised from his death grip.

He released automatically and turned frightened, pained eyes towards her. When Kagome turned to look at him, his apology caught in his throat. She looked so pained. So lonely. So hurt.

He'd done that, hadn't he?

He realized that he'd allowed his anger to control him.

Rarely did he lose his temper at someone so dear to him. He'd never blown up at his mother, Mrs. Smith (his caretaker for many years), Moriko and most certainly not Kagome.

Yet, he'd just released all the pent up anger he'd kept hidden.

All the anger he felt towards Kagome and Kouga.

He hesitantly reached out his hands again and tenderly held Kagome's wrists. He was surprised that she didn't flinch or pull away when he did so. He'd hurt her. He'd really hurt her. He felt his heart clench as he gently led her out of the room and into the bathroom.

Silently, he sat her down on the toilet and opened the mirror cabinet above the sink, searching for bandages and Neosporin. He glanced at Kagome again, to see that she hadn't moved, and wet a wash cloth.

Kneeling down next to Kagome, he held one wrist softly and ran the cool cloth over the broken skin, his guilt increasing ten fold. Silently he worked the blood off her skin, and let out a small, painful sigh. He'd truly hurt her, he could tell by the way her skin was becoming a dark, ugly black and blue color.

Taking the Neosporin, he squirted some over each crescent shaped puncture, five in all, and wrapped a large bandage around it. He repeated this action with the other.

As he wiped away the blood on Kagome's left wrist, her right hand moved and placed itself over his working hand, ceasing his treatment.

He looked up, expecting her to rant and rave about his stupidity, but instead found soft, warm eyes staring down at her. He felt his heart jam itself into his stomach and a lump to form in this throat.

She looked so beautiful.

For a brief moment he could forget all the pain she'd put him through in favor of gazing lovingly up at her. For a brief moment, he felt like everything in his life was perfect. For a brief moment he felt that perhaps he could tell Kagome everything he felt. But his pride and the pain of his betrayal kept him silent and he continued to silently gaze up at her.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said lightly, her blue eyes reflecting all the pain and misery she felt deep within her.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," Inuyasha said lightly, hating to admit such a thing yet wanting to at the same time. "I got way out of line. I screamed at you; I didn't give you a chance to defend yourself… and I hurt you."

Kagome's eyes softened and she moved off the toilet in favor of sitting on her knees in front of Inuyasha. She smiled lightly and encased him in a hug, her cheek resting against his neck and her chin on his shoulder. "All the things you said… they were true. I know they are; I know that you must hate me for doing this to you."

"I don't hate you," Inuyasha said lightly and moved his hands to rest contently on her back. His violet eyes stared straight ahead as he felt the collar of his shirt start to dampen by Kagome's tears. "I could never hate you."

"I don't know how," Kagome mumbled. "I've treated you so horribly lately."

Inuyasha didn't have an answer for her. He knew she was right and he wasn't ready to forgive her just yet. Perhaps just a moment longer.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. The sweet scent of the lavender bubble bath she loved so much and vanilla shampoo. Plus the inexpressible smell that was just so Kagome. Whenever he smelled it, he found himself seeing only her, her gorgeous smile, her beautiful laugh, and her hauntingly stunning blue eyes…

Pulling away he grabbed the washcloth again and started working on her wrist again.

"I'm sorry," they both whispered again, together.

Looking at each other, startled, they both allowed a small smile.

"I know you didn't mean it," Kagome said lightly, indicating the wrists. "And despite it all, I'm glad you told me how you felt, Inuyasha."

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked.

"It's important to me to know what goes on in your head. What you think about. What you worry about. What you care about."

Inuyasha was silent for a long moment. When he was almost finished bandaging her wrists, he spoke. "I think about you a lot; I think about Moriko, too. I also think about how I'm going to find a job to support you and Moriko, should the need ever arise. I think about what I'm going to do tomorrow…"

He pursed his lips and thought some more. "I also think about songs I know how to play on the guitar; I think about how Moriko's doing, Moriko's future. Lately, I've been thinking about Kouga and you.

"I worry about what's going to happen between you two," Inuyasha admitted softly, staring at his hands as his thumb tenderly ran circles on her palm. Kagome remained silent. "I worry about how Moriko feels about all this." Kagome nodded, she agreed. If this was what Inuyasha felt about Kouga, imagine Moriko. The girl must be confused…

"I worry about you and me," he went on. "What's happening to our relationship."

"Me too," Kagome admitted quietly, feeling ashamed again.

Inuyasha nodded his head and helped her stand, a soft smile on his face. "I care deeply for you," he said and squeezed her hand, avoiding the tender area of her wrists. Kagome blushed and ducked her head. "I care about Moriko…"

"Inuyasha…"

He smiled faintly and grasped her chin, tilting her head upwards. Kagome stared at him hesitantly before her eyes began to fall shut. Taking that as the invitation he wanted, Inuyasha met her half way and brushed his lips against hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again, wanting some kind of response from him.

Did he forgive her or not?

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her nose. "Just don't do it again, _mon coeur._"

Kagome smiled and hugged him tenderly. "I won't, I promise."

She wasn't sure if she'd be able to keep that promise. She knew she cared for Inuyasha deeply and vise versa. She loved his company and his eccentric sense of humor and his caring nature. He treated Moriko like his own, he treated her beautifully, and he rarely asked for anything in return. He was kind, sweet, strong, and hilarious. His cynical nature towards her had worn away and she'd accepted this odd-bird into her family.

But one problem still remained…

Kouga.

What about Kouga?

There were so many mixed emotions when it came to Kouga. Her first love. She still had a weak spot for him. The first man to ever treat her kindly, very kindly. The first man to want more than sex and good make out sessions. The first man she'd ever considered marrying or spending the rest of her life with. The father of her child.

She thought she'd moved on when Inuyasha came into her life. But with his sudden reappearance…

She wasn't sure.

* * *

Beta's notes: Yes, the beta has something to say! For all of you that have been complaining about Kagome's bitchiness in this fic, I feel the need to point something out: It's really no worse than what Inuyasha does to Kagome in the actual anime. I mean, think about it. At numerous points in the anime, there's actual fluff between Kagome and Inuyasha; but, then, Kikyo shows up, and Inuyasha completely ignores Kagome. See? The same.

…okay, I've made my point for the day. :nods and eats a banana:

Author's notes: I'd have to agree. I certainly do think Kagome's a bitch, of course. I meant to do that. It provides for fluffy angsty goodness. See you next chapter, where more of Kagome's actions shall be explained. Bare with me.

Fart art:

Kagome and Inuyasha:

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12545717

Colored version of above picture (Kagome got messed up, sorry):

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12663774

Screwy little sketch:

www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12686515


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello  
Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

Kagome pulled the needle completely through the fabric before tying it off and finishing it off. "There," she said softly with a gentle smile as she soothed the ruffled hair of her daughter. Moriko blinked and tried moving her feet. "Does it fit okay, Moriko?"

"Yes," Moriko said after a few experimental jumps and bounces in her outfit.

"I think it's ridiculous that you have to make an outfit for a mandatory play. They should provide them," Inuyasha said from his position on the couch. He leaned against the arm of the chair and watched Kagome put the finishing touches on the girl's costume she'd need to wear to the Thanksgiving play on Saturday.

Kagome gave him a weary gaze. "Don't complain until you're the one making the outfit."

Inuyasha took a sip of water from a glass and shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. I'll just watch and make you miserable with my complaining."

"Joy," Kagome said and pulled away from her daughter. "Well, I guess that's it, Moriko."

Inuyasha observed the outfit the little girl had been decked out in and raised a dark eyebrow. "A tree?"

"Yes, Moriko's a tree," Kagome said lightly as her daughter waved her hands around, where fabric branches were sewed onto the brown sleeve.

"Why a tree?"

"Because I didn't wan to say any lines so I got to be the forest the pilgrims get to sleep in!" Moriko chirped proudly, pronouncing 'pilgrims' wrong.

"A one girl forest; how exciting," Inuyasha drawled out and Kagome sent him a warning glance. "So when is this play?"

"Tomorrow," Kagome said. "At Moriko's school."

"Ah." Inuyasha looked out the window, the unspoken question hanging thick in the air. They both knew that Kouga was still coming. And that was not cool.

"I'm a tree!" Moriko announced proudly, disregarding the tense silence that had filled the air. The two adults watch as the little girl skipped around the room, sending bits and flecks of green felt leaves falling off her costume.

Kagome silently cursed. "Moriko, dear, I need to re-glue those leaves!"

"I'm a tree!" Moriko repeated happily and Inuyasha let out a chuckle.

Kagome let out a sigh.

* * *

Kagome watched with a gentle smile as her daughter stood in the center of the stage, her arms held above her head, albeit wobbly, as children dressed up as pilgrims and native Americans interacted with one another. Moriko let out a tired yawn and her left arm sagged for a moment, causing one of the tiresome felt leaves to fall off her 'branches'.

Inuyasha shifted beside her and Kagome glanced at him wearily. His purples eyes flickered from the stage to look at her curiously. She smiled and gently mouthed 'nothing' before returning back to the play. Inuyasha let out a yawn and shifted again in his chair.

The children dressed up moved off the stage and lights dimmed for a brief moment. Kagome smiled as she saw Moriko's arms drop like sacks of potatoes at her sides. Her daughter was so adorable up there, and she made sure to take many pictures of the sweet little girl.

As the lights came back on, the girl's arms whipped back up and revealed her in the center again, as well as several children lying on the ground pretending to sleep.

It was very entertaining to watch little six and seven year olds trying to act. They did a horrible job at pretending to sleep. Loud snores echoed through the auditorium where the children were performing. It was too adorable.

Kagome felt her lips quirk into a bright smile and she glanced at Inuyasha to see he was doing the same.

About half of an hour later the play ended with all the parents giving a standing ovation. Despite how mediocre it was and that some children needed to hold the scripts, they were too adorable not to love. Plus, they were parents.

Kagome glanced around for her daughter to see the poor little girl trying to jump off the stage while wearing her tree costume. Kagome would have found this amusing if she hadn't been so concerned with her daughter's wellbeing. She looked like she was about to fall on her face.

She was about to yell out to her daughter when Inuyasha moved before her. He stood up from his chair and fluidly walked towards the girl. With a large scoop of his arms he had the little girl held captive and squealing lightly.

"You did great, Moriko," Inuyasha greeted as more felt leaves fell from the girl's costume.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Moriko said with a bright smile.

Kagome watched the small moment between Inuyasha and her daughter with warm eyes. She was about to go join them when a tap on her shoulder paused her movement. Blue eyes widened as she turned to see Kouga. She hadn't seen him all during the play and had assumed he'd forgotten.

But here he was.

'_Damn, I don't want to talk with him right now… especially with Inuyasha right there!'_ Kagome thought, alarmed.

Kouga smiled. "Hey Kagome, there you are! I couldn't see you."

"Kouga, hi; I didn't think you made it," Kagome greeted lamely. Kouga grinned, his beautiful blue eyes shimmering as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I got here kind of late so I had to stay near the back," Kouga said apologetically.

"Oh," Kagome said and glanced behind her to see that Inuyasha had spotted them and his dark lavender eyes were sending death glares towards Kouga. Moriko chatted to him, oblivious to the cold looks the man was sending her mother.

Kagome bit her lip and turned back towards Kouga. "The important thing is that you made it," she said quietly, feeling the inevitable doom looming over her.

"Indeed," Kouga agreed. "Anyway, Kagome, I need to talk to you."

"You're doing that now," Kagome said sardonically and Kouga laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But it's kind of serious." He waited for Kagome to nod before continuing. "Well… I guess it's just that ever since I came back, we really haven't spoken much. I think it's really important that we talk about all that's happened."

Kagome looked at her feet, knowing that what Kouga said was true, but still feeling apprehensive about the whole thing.

"Yes, you're right," Kagome finally said after a long moment.

"Good, then we're in agreement. When should we meet?" Kouga asked, his sky blue eyes staring down at her. Kagome looked behind her again to see that Inuyasha was pointedly ignoring her in favor of speaking to Moriko's teacher, Ms. Gourd.

"I'm… not busy next Tuesday," Kagome said finally, her blue eyes refusing to meet his.

"It's settled then," Kouga said. "I'll pick you up after Moriko goes to school and have you back before she gets back, all right?"

"Yes, that would be good," Kagome said and let out a sigh. What had she gotten herself into?

But she couldn't deny that she needed to speak to Kouga. About why he left. Why he came back. How he could find the nerve to come back. So many more questions, as well.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I really must be going," Kouga said regretfully. "I need to get up early tomorrow for the play rehearsal."

"Oh, right." Kagome nodded her head and watched as Kouga leaned in to kiss her. Her heart leapt in her throat and she tried to think of a way she wouldn't have to kiss him. She didn't want to in front of Inuyasha; he was already pissed off as it was…

But instead he simply kissed her cheek, turned on his heel and walked out of the auditorium.

The moment he was out of sight, Inuyasha was storming towards her and Kagome gulped worriedly. She deserved anything he threw at her, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stand idle. If he fought with her, she'd slap him silly the moment they walked through the door to their home.

But instead of bitching her out, like she'd expected the man would, he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder back towards where Moriko's teacher stood. "She wants to talk to you," he said curtly and Kagome knew at that instant that he was angry, despite his attempts to contain it.

"Right." Kagome nodded her head and darted over to where Moriko's teacher stood. "Jessica," Kagome greeted the woman warmly.

"Kagome, hello." Ms. Gourd turned around from where she was speaking to two twin pilgrims and smiled brightly at Kagome. "How are you?"

"I'm great, and you? Good job on showing the little monsters how to put on a play," Kagome said warmly and shared a laugh with Moriko's teacher.

Kagome watched out of the corner of her eye as Moriko lightly hid behind Inuyasha's legs, her blue eyes filled with worry. With a confused glance in their direction, she watched Inuyasha shrug stiffly.

Oh yeah, he was _so _mad.

"Listen, Kagome," Ms. Gourd said soothingly, cutting their idle chit chat short. "I'm concerned about Moriko. And you haven't called about Moriko."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with a blink of her blue eyes.

Ms. Gourd looked momentarily surprised before she looked over at Moriko, who was now completely cowering behind Inuyasha's long legs.

"I've been sending notes home to you through Moriko." Ms. Gourd seemed surprised. "Haven't you been receiving them?"

"No; is something wrong with Moriko?" Kagome asked earnestly.

"No, no; nothing completely horrible," Ms. Gourd said with a shake of her head

"What has been on these notes?" Kagome asked hesitantly, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"I've been requesting a parent teacher conference, and it's rather urgent." Ms. Gourd said, her warm brown eyes saddening.

"When's the earliest I can get in?" Kagome asked, her blue eyes worried. What was wrong with Moriko? Behavior at school? Or was she excelling? Was she getting bullied?

"Monday, if it's not too much trouble; it's very important," Jessica Gourd said with a frown.

"That's fine, yes." Kagome nodded and took a step back. "I'll be in after school?" At the teacher's nod she began to turn away. "Oh, wait, should I bring Moriko?"

"Yes," Ms. Gourd said with a nod. She pursed her lips and tilted her head towards where Inuyasha and Moriko were waiting. "And your husband should come, too."

Kagome blushed lightly at Inuyasha's reference but didn't make a move to correct her. She needed to get going. "I'll see you on Monday, then." She turned and walked towards her companions.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just turned and began walking, leaving Moriko and Kagome to hold hands and follow after them.

"Moriko," Kagome said as they reached the car that would bring them back to their apartment. "Ms. Gourd tells me that you've been hiding notes for me from me." Kagome turned around in the passenger's seat, glancing at Moriko who cowered in the backseat. It would have been adorable if Kagome wasn't so aggravated and distressed.

"Yes…" Moriko squeaked out, her blue eyes wide with fear of what her mother would say.

Inuyasha glanced at Moriko in the rear view mirror but said nothing.

"Want to tell me what they're about?" Kagome asked with a deep frown and the unspoken promise that Moriko would be punished if she didn't tell the truth.

"I dunno," Moriko said softly. "I threw them away so that you and Daddy couldn't read them."

"Honey, why would you do a thing like that?" Kagome protested as her daughter looked away, tears filling her bright blue eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to get mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you, Moriko," Kagome said gently. "I'm just disappointed that you would lie to Inuyasha and me."

"I'm sorry," Moriko let out a loud whimper and began sobbing. "Don't hate me!"

Exchanging a glance with Inuyasha, Kagome unbuckled her seat belt and crawled into the back of Inuyasha's Honda. She scooped up her daughter and cradled her in her arms. Moriko continued to sob and grabbed Kagome's shirt, digging her face into the fabric.

"Shh; it's okay sweetie," Moriko said gently and tenderly rocked her daughter in her arms. Moriko hiccupped but continued to cry. Kagome cooed her gently and encased her in a hug. "Mommy still loves you; it's going to be okay, Moriko."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. Kagome said nothing more, and just simply held her daughter tighter.

She looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha, the lavender orbs staring at her from the rear view mirror. Offering a tentative smile, Kagome pulled her fingers through her daughter's hair before running soothing circles along the little girl's back.

Inuyasha silently pulled off to the side of the road and parked the car. Cutting the engine, he crawled into the back as well and gently touched Moriko's head. "It's okay, sweetie." His voice was soft and comforting as he wrapped his arms around the girl as well, his cheek brushing softly against Kagome's as he soothed the little girl.

"Daddy," Moriko sobbed and squirmed from her mother's arms to wrap them around Inuyasha's neck. Kagome watched the exchange as the man tenderly held Moriko in his arms, her small head tucked underneath his chin.

"Don't cry anymore, Moriko," Inuyasha said warmly. "Mommy and I just care about your well-being. We want to make sure you're okay, so next time your teacher gives you a note, be sure to give it to Mommy or me, okay?"

Moriko nodded and Inuyasha placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Good; are you okay now, baby?"

"Yes," Moriko hiccupped.

"Then let's get you home so you can go to sleep. You've got to be tired by now," Inuyasha said tenderly and Moriko nodded again. Depositing the girl into her mother's arms, Inuyasha crawled back up to the front of the car and started it again.

Kagome opted to stay in the back and hold her daughter carefully. All the tears made Moriko sleepy and the little girl snuggled into her mother's warmth and dozed.

When they reached their home, Inuyasha silently cut the engine again and opened the door for Kagome. She smiled softly and he nodded his head, placing a hand on the small of her back and ushering her into the apartment complex.

"Still, I can't help but wonder if perhaps Moriko does know what those notes say," Kagome said softly as Inuyasha opened the door for her and ushered her inside.

Inuyasha paused as he slipped off his jacket and shoes, his violet eyes staring at her silently.

Kagome busied herself by removing Moriko and her shoes and jackets before walking towards Moriko's room.

"Perhaps; Moriko does like to please," Inuyasha said gently and brushed Moriko's bangs away from her face when they reached her bedroom. Kagome nodded her head. "She's a sweet little girl, Kagome. She doesn't want you to be disappointed in her."

"I know."

"You should be proud that she's so caring," Inuyasha said softly, his lips quirking into a smile as he tenderly touched the crown of Moriko's head.

"I am," Kagome said, her voice proving that she was indeed proud of her daughter.

Inuyasha gently touched Kagome's hand. "I'm proud of you, too."

"How's that?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You're a good mother; don't ever think otherwise." Inuyasha released her hand and gave a mock wave. "Well, I'm off to shower and retreat to the lumpy cottage cheese mattress. Goodnight, _L'amour_."

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me what that means," Kagome said crossly.

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue. "Buy a French dictionary. I'm too lazy to tell you."

"Wow, how do you manage to breathe? Doesn't that take work?" Kagome drawled out with a frown as they exited Moriko's room.

Inuyasha chuckled. _"Je t'aime, mais tu est très stupide."_

"Okay, I only understood the last word in that sentence," Kagome growled and began advancing on Inuyasha. "And it had better not have been 'I'm stupid'."

"It wasn't," Inuyasha assured and Kagome dropped her readied fist. "It was 'you are very stupid!'"

With a yelp and a laugh, Inuyasha ran away as Kagome began chasing him. "Kagome, you're so kinky!"

"How is this kinky, you ass?" Kagome asked dangerously, though a laugh rippled from her lips. Kagome found herself grinning… it felt like old times.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called after a moment of stupidity, her tone serious. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay." He paused in his retreat away from her before motioning towards the kitchen. "In there."

Kagome nodded and they moved into the kitchen, sitting down at the table silently. After a long moment of no one speaking, just simply watching each other, Kagome spoke,

"Moriko's teacher has set up a parent-teacher's conference for Monday." At Inuyasha's nod, she continued, "She wants me to bring Moriko and you."

"Okay." He nodded his head nonchalantly.

"Right…secondly…" Kagome gulped before taking the plunge. "I saw Kouga tonight."

"I know." His voice came out softly with his barely contained distaste for the man in question.

"I'm going to see him on Tuesday. I felt that you should know," Kagome said gently as she clasped her hands.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he snapped out before he could stop himself. He knew better to get mad again. Briefly his purple eyes drifted to the bandages still wrapped around Kagome's wrists.

Kagome bit her lip. "Kouga deserves an explanation. I haven't spoken to him about why he left at all. I figure he has a right to explain himself, don't you?"

"Yes," he mumbled.

Kagome gently reached out a hand and placed it over his on the table. "I know this is hard for you. I know I have no excuse for what I'm doing. But please, try to trust me?"

"I do, Kagome," he said feebly, his fingers intertwining with hers. "I trust you."

"It's hard, though," she said quietly and Inuyasha traced his thumb over her knuckles lightly, his lavender eyes staring at her silently. "I thought I was over him. And then he just suddenly appears in my life again without any preamble or explanation. Just came back as suddenly as he left.

"I don't know what he's thinking," Kagome continued on as Inuyasha silently listened. "But I know that I'm confused as hell and not sure how to look into all this. I'm not sure if I can trust him, but I'm not sure about a lot of things. That's why I need to speak to him. I need to know what the hell he was thinking."

Inuyasha nodded his head and lifted her hand, lightly placing his lips on her knuckles. "I trust you," he repeated. "And I can tell you that I'm sure as hell not happy about all this. That much is evident. But… you're right. Kouga does have a right to an explanation; to have a second chance, I suppose. But just know that I care for you and I don't want you to be hurt."

Kagome smiled gently, her cheeks a light pink. "Inuyasha…"

"I understand that you're overwhelmed and confused, Kagome," he said softly and met her gaze, his blazing lavender gaze staring at her deep blue orbs. "But understand the toll this is taking on me. I hate this so damn much."

"I know…" she said feebly and squeezed his hand, a stray tear running down her cheek. "I'm sorry…"

* * *

"I'd like to thank you both for coming," Jessica Gourd said politely as she opened her classroom door to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome strolled in, chatting lightly with Ms. Gourd while Inuyasha and Moriko entered looking lost and helpless.

"So this is your classroom, Moriko?" Inuyasha asked softly and Moriko beamed and nodded her head.

"I wanna show you stuff," Moriko said happily and dragged the man around the room towards a large bulletin board, where multiple pieces of mediocre artwork hung on the wall. Some consisted of stick figures, others of barely recognizable shapes of people and then he identified Moriko's at once. For a second grader, Moriko's skill was surprising. He could make out the 'self-portrait' of Moriko perfectly. Moriko was an excellent drawer for her age.

"We had to draw ourselves," Moriko pointed out the obvious and jabbed a finger towards the picture of her. "That one's me! I drew that!"

"It's very good, Moriko sweetie," Inuyasha said with a smile as he examined the picture. One eye was bigger than the other, and lopsided, but despite that it was rather closet to what Moriko looked like.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called from across the room and the man turned to see her beckoning towards him. "We're ready to start; can you come over here, please?"

He nodded his head and lightly touched Moriko's head. "Everything's going to be fine, Moriko."

Moriko nodded her head and watched Inuyasha walk towards them.

"Moriko," her teacher said warmly, "You can draw or use the computer if you'd like."

"Okay!" Moriko chirped happily and scurried over to one of the computers in the classroom.

"Anyways, Kagome, Inuyasha." Ms. Gourd smiled and motioned to two chairs in front of her desk. Kagome sat down lightly with a hesitant Inuyasha following her. Folding her hands on her desk, Ms. Gourd smiled warmly. "I'm glad you could take the time to come visit me today."

"It's no problem if it concerns Moriko," Kagome said, trying to hint that she didn't want to waste time on idle chit chat and to get to the main problem as to why they were here. She didn't want to stay longer than necessary, and if something was wrong with Moriko, she sure as hell wanted to find the solution sooner than later.

"Right… the reason I called you here concerns Moriko and her future," Ms. Gourd said, sounding a little overly dramatic. It had the affect wanted on Kagome. The mother got tense and her blue eyes stared at Ms. Gourd darkly.

"What is wrong with my daughter?" Kagome demanded, feeling helpless in her lack of knowledge.

"Moriko is a smart and delightful girl to have in my class, Kagome," Ms. Gourd reassured the woman. "However, since the beginning of the year, I've noticed that her test scores continue to drop lower and lower. She seems to have excessively hard times with spelling and grammar as well as math skills. She seems to be unable to grasp the concept of subtraction and triple digit addition.

"Furthermore," Ms. Gourd continued gravely, "Moriko has had a rather difficult time grasping cursive, which they begin to learn a little this year and really get into it in the third grade."

Kagome was silent for a long time, her eyes stricken with shock and grief. Her daughter… was behind?

"What do you suggest?" she asked meekly.

Ms. Gourd let out a sigh and feebly ran her fingers through her hair. "Well… the only solution I can think of is… to put Moriko in a special needs classroom."

"You think Moriko is retarded?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked at him in shock. Dark eyes stared at Ms. Gourd calmly, his lips pursed as he awaited her answer.

Ms. Gourd became slightly flustered and quickly shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then what is it that you're saying, because I'm dying to know," Inuyasha growled out, putting a fist on the table and leaning over it, staring at her darkly. Ms. Gourd fidgeted even more and took a gulp of air.

"Please, sir," Ms. Gourd said shyly. "I do not think that your daughter is stupid. I just think she needs extra help in the classroom. Extra help that she can only get if she goes to a specialized classroom with teachers trained for cases like her."

"Cases?" Inuyasha hissed coldly. "My daughter is not to be referred to as a 'case.' She is a human being who just happens to be having issues at school. Are you sure that it's not _your _teaching skills that are making her fall so far behind?"

Ms. Gourd stared in shock at the man's outburst and Kagome's mouth fell open. Had she been hearing things, or had Inuyasha just referred to Moriko as 'my daughter'? Her heart leapt at the thought and she continued to stare at Inuyasha as he ranted to Ms. Gourd before she realized what he was doing.

Standing up calmly she placed a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha, it's okay. She's just trying to help."

"She called Moriko stupid," Inuyasha said, flabbergasted.

"No, she said that Moriko may have a learning disability. It's important that we help her now instead of later, so that way we can fix the problem," she said and lightly moved her hand over his shoulder, working the taut muscles. Inuyasha relaxed under her touch and allowed her to lead him back to the seat.

After Inuyasha's outburst, the meeting went smoothly, with only some half-hearted glares coming from the disgruntled man. At the end of the meeting, about forty five minutes later, Ms. Gourd shook Kagome's hand and gave a hesitant nod in Inuyasha's direction.

Ignoring the woman, the slightly frustrated man marched towards Moriko, who was playing a game of Tetris. Inuyasha placed a large hand on her small shoulder and knelt down next to her, to look at her play. Moriko smiled at him, taking her eyes off the game and thus allowed herself to lose."Ready to go, sweetie?" Inuyasha asked apologetically.

Moriko nodded slightly and glanced at her mother and her teacher. With all the ruckus Inuyasha had caused, it would be a miracle of Moriko hadn't heard what they were saying.

No doubt she'd also heard what Inuyasha had called her.

Kagome bit her lip worriedly. As much as she loved the way Inuyasha treated Moriko and how much the girl adored Inuyasha, she couldn't help feeling slightly unnerved by her name for him. She found it strange how easily the girl had cast aside Kouga and greeted Inuyasha. Like trading in used cars.

Despite that disturbing discovery, Kagome didn't want to think about how Moriko would react with the knowledge that Inuyasha thought of Moriko as his daughter in his mind's eye.

Then again, there was the possibility Inuyasha had just said that in the heat of the moment without realizing it. Or perhaps he'd said it to emphasize his anger at Moriko's teacher?

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha as he pulled the car into gear.

Probably not.

They were silent for a few minutes, Inuyasha silently seething. "Special needs my ass," he muttered darkly. Kagome glanced at him.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, glancing behind her to watch Moriko, "Don't swear in front of Moriko."

"Right, sorry," he muttered. "But still, she had no right to say stuff like that."

"Inuyasha… she was only trying to help. She wanted to find a way to help Moriko and her learning disabilities."

"But she has no disabilities, Kagome," Inuyasha said defensively. "Moriko is a smart and wonderful little girl-"

"I know that, Inuyasha," Kagome protested. "But it's important that Moriko isn't left behind!"

The two continued to badger one another with concerns over Moriko, all the while the girl in question stared at them sadly.

"Mommy," Moriko said softly, clutching her knees to her chest as she stared at the back of her mom's head. When Kagome didn't turn around, Moriko repeated, "Mommy?"

Hearing her that time, Kagome turned around and glanced at her daughter. Her heart nearly broke at the sight. Her daughter looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Am I stupid?"

"No, baby, no," Kagome cooed from her seat. "You're the smartest girl I know," she said warmly.

Moriko sniffed. "Daddy, do you think I'm smart?"

"Of course, _bien amie_," Inuyasha said gently, his lavender eyes glancing at her from his rear view mirror. Moriko looked at him in confusion and he smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it, sweetie; you're a very smart girl and I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy." Moriko smiled, feeling reassured that she was loved.

* * *

Moriko squirmed in her sleep, her blankets falling off her mattress as she tossed and turned. Small beads of sweat dripped down her cheeks before her bright blue eyes snapped open. With a small gasp she sat up, shaking visibly and clutching her stuffed animals feebly. She looked around her large, dark and scary room, the only light coming from her small nightlight.

Frightened blue eyes trailed to her closet and with a small yelp of fear she scurried out of bed.

Moriko padded across the apartment, hesitantly stopping at her mother's bedroom door. Bright blue eyes, brimmed with tears, stared at the wooden door. A small hand hesitantly reached for the door handle before extracting. Tightening her hold on her stuffed dog, Koinu, and her baby blanket, Moriko took a step back. She didn't want her mom to be angry if she woke her…

Taking another gulp of air, Moriko slipped open the door and peeked in. Seeing her mother, sound asleep and dreaming, Moriko padded to her mom. Reaching out a tentative hand, she tried shaking her mommy awake. No such luck.

Kagome simply turned over and continued to sleep.

Moriko, ready to burst into tears, fled from the room, a small sob escaping her.

A few moments later, the mother stirred and opened her eyes. Yawning, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and groaned. _'What woke me up…?'_ she wondered and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She looked at the door. _'That's odd; I thought I closed that…?'_

Meanwhile, Moriko dashed into the living room and dove onto the fold-out couch Inuyasha was dozing on. With a snort, Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes. He spotted Moriko and looked at her, confused.

"Moriko, what are you doing up at this hour?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome slipped into the room, going unnoticed by the two on the bed.

"I had a nightmare, and I was too afraid to wake up Mommy. She was sleeping so nicely," Moriko whimpered and stared at Inuyasha pleadingly. "Daddy, will you sing me a lullaby? Mommy does that when I can't sleep."

"Well… I, uh, I'm not very good at singing lullabies, Moriko," Inuyasha admitted, but melted when he saw Moriko's bottom lip twitch. "But I'll try for you."

Moriko brightened and crawled into Inuyasha's lap when he held his arms out to her. Yawning, she snuggled into Inuyasha's warmth and allowed the man to gently rock her.

"Lets see," Inuyasha murmured as he thought of a lullaby. He couldn't think of many except for the one his mother sang to him when he was about Moriko's age.

Smiling warmly at the memory, Inuyasha continued to rock Moriko as he began to softly sing:

"_Train whistles blowing,  
__Make a sleepy noise,  
__Underneath the blankets go,  
__All the girls and boys.  
__Rocking, rolling, riding  
__Out along the bay  
__All bound for morning time,  
__Many miles away…"_

Kagome smiled as the man continued to rock Moriko, singing the song several times until the girl's eyes began to droop.

After a long moment, the rocking ceased and the man's head lolled as he fell against the couch's back and Moriko slept peacefully in his arms.

It was certainly one of the most adorable sights Kagome had ever seen.

Moving silently forward, she stared at the two before her. They looked so adorable.

Her eyes softened as she examined Inuyasha holding Moriko protectively. _'He really could be her father…'_ she thought to herself and her eyes softened.

Softly, she moved her hand over his cheek, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Warm blue eyes moved from Inuyasha's masculine face to the soft contrast of her little daughter. Her hand still cupping Inuyasha's cheek, Kagome gently leaned over and kissed her daughter's brow.

"You know, molesting people in their sleep is frowned upon." Kagome nearly jumped off the bed in surprise, turning frightened eyes towards Inuyasha. Warm violet eyes gazed at her lovingly. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Yes you did," Kagome growled out.

"Yeah, you're right," he admitted with a smirk.

Kagome pouted and gave him a half-hearted glare before her gaze softened. "I saw what you did for her."

"Feh, did you now?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound nonchalant and indifferent about it. Kagome smiled knowingly and Inuyasha caved in under he intense gaze. "Yeah, she was near tears. Like I could leave her to deal with her own problems."

He turned tender eyes towards Moriko, his lips quirking into a smile as he brushed hair away from her eyes.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kagome asked warmly and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"It's almost like she's mine," he admitted. "I look at her, and I can imagine myself as her father."

Kagome lowered her gaze. As much as that touched her, she still couldn't help feel that she was cheating Kouga out of fatherhood.

'_Don't think about him now,'_ Kagome berated herself.

"She's such a sweet and wonderful girl, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he slipped off his bed and moved to take her back to her room. Kagome followed after him as Inuyasha gazed at the girl tenderly. "She's the greatest little girl I've ever met."

She smiled. "Inuyasha…"

His lilac gaze turned towards her and he smiled.

"_Mon chérie," _he said lightly. For once, Kagome understood what he said and blushed softly at the compliment.

They entered Moriko's room silently and both set upon the task of tucking the girl in. After several long moments of helping the little girl into bed, the two exited the room.

"Well…" he said softly, his lavender eyes glowing in the small light shinning through the window in the hallway. "Goodnight, Kagome."

For a brief moment Kagome felt the small plea for him to come join her lodged in her throat. For a brief moment she had a huge temptation to invite him back to the bed he'd been sleeping in up until Kouga's return. With a gentle sigh, Kagome swallowed her temptation and smiled at him.

He wouldn't want to come in with her. He was disgusted by her. "Goodnight."

Inuyasha returned her smile and they parted ways for the night.

Later that night, unable to sleep on the lumpy cottage cheese bed, Inuyasha found himself entering Kagome's bedroom. Lilac eyes glimmered in the darkness of the chamber as the man tiptoed in, nearing Kagome's bed. His feet moved quickly and nimbly over the carpet, providing little sound with which to wake the sleeping woman.

And, with a bright grin on his face, Inuyasha finally ran and dove onto Kagome's bed, screaming, "_I CAN FLY_!"

* * *

_Author's notes_: Last two paragraphs were written by the beta, the Jewy-bear. She's such a dork, but I loved it too much to get rid of it. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello  
Chapter Six**

* * *

Kagome took a sip of her coffee hesitantly as she sat across the small café table from Kouga. The man took an equally as quiet sip from his drink as she, and they continued this for several moments.

Stiffly, Kagome pondered to herself how she got in this situation.

She'd woken up in the morning, perfectly happy and completely content with herself only to remember the inevitable meeting she'd have to have with Kouga after Moriko left for school. Sadly, she'd realized she hadn't made a meeting time with Kouga, and had had to call him. She hated doing that. Especially with Inuyasha right behind her, trying to act like he was busy preparing Moriko's breakfast and lunch.

But Kouga and she had decided to meet at the Starbucks near the grocery store that Kagome shopped at.

And now, here she sat; with Kouga across from her, staring at her. Did he expect her to be the first to speak? If she recalled correctly, it was Kouga who wanted to talk to her, not the other way around. She just had such mixed feelings about him.

She swallowed hard and finally rested her blue eyes on Kouga's dazzling azure gaze. "So…"

That seemed to break the ice because Kouga cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times. "Where to begin?"

Kagome pursed her lips, not entirely sure she wanted to partake in this conversation. But she owed it to Kouga to listen. And he owed her an explanation for his behavior months prior.

Kouga licked his lips and cleared his throat, his blue eyes staring at his coffee cup as if it held the secrets to all his problems. "I suppose… I should start at the beginning?"

"That would be wise," Kagome agreed and emptied the last of the coffee in her mug.

"Okay…" Kouga said slowly and took in a deep breath of air. "It all started a little bit after new years…"

"Keep up the good work, Kouga!" called the director as he packed away some things into his briefcase. Kouga looked up from where he'd been taking a large drink of water from a bottle and joking with his best friend, Ayame.

"_Thanks!" he called back and grinned one of his dazzling smiles. Ayame punched him in the shoulder and he looked at her in surprise._

"_You didn't answer my question!" Ayame protested, her green eyes twinkling happily. Ayame had pursued an acting career just like he had. They'd been friends forever and were inseparable. Plus, if it weren't for Ayame, he would never have met Kagome; which was a prize in itself._

"_Sorry, what was your question again?" Kouga smiled apologetically, having been distracted by the director and his one of many compliments. Kouga Wolfe was the best actor in the man's opinion, the apple of his eye. Kouga was the reason the television program he partook in stayed on air, in his opinion. True, Kouga certainly wasn't the star, and barely had any face time, but he helped with other actors, and had Kouga had a little more years experience when he joined, he would have had the lead part of the program._

"_I said," Ayame said with a small narrow of her eyes. Flipping her red hair over her shoulders she crossed her arms, "Are you doing anything with Kagome and Moriko tonight?"_

_Kouga pursed his lips and shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Kagome's busy at work and Moriko will probably be at a friend's house, or something." He smiled fondly at the mention of his family. True, Kagome and he had their issues now and again… mostly involving Kagome's lack of wedding ring. The girl had been nagging him lately to tie the knot, but Kouga was apprehensive. He just didn't want to be that committed, but when he explained that to Kagome, she'd get agitated and go into the whole 'we have a child' thing. Her trump card._

_Ayame grinned and grabbed his hand. "Good, then you can come with me while I meet this friend."_

"_Friend? What kind of friend?" Kouga asked with a raised eyebrow. "Male friend? Girl friend? Gay friend?"_

"_No," Ayame scowled and playfully slapped his cheek. "Don't be an idiot. I'm talking about a '_friend'_."_

"_Uh…" Kouga seemed to have missed the hint Ayame was bluntly giving him._

"_And when I say friend," Ayame said with a deeper frown at her best friend's stupidity, "I mean a friend who will get us out of this mediocre career and onto bigger and better things!"_

"…_Meaning…?"_

"_Holy shit, Kouga, you're dense tonight," Ayame said with a scowl. With a great flourish of her hands she exclaimed, "Hollywood! Movies! Million dollar contracts!"_

_Kouga was pretty sure that his jaw had dropped. "What?" he squeaked out, nearly passing out from it all._

_Ayame grinned, having gotten the reaction she had hoped. "If we play our cards right, Kouga, we could be looking at a three year contract for a trilogy…"_

Kouga grinned widely. Things were looking up.

Kagome glared at him. "So you chose your career over me?"

"No," Kouga said quickly, looking distressed. "Oh Kagome, I know what I did was so horrible… but… let me explain."

"I'm listening," Kagome said softly, her blue eyes glaring at the table and she frowned.

"Well, you see, over the course of a few weeks, Ayame and I started meeting this man," Kouga said softly. "At the time, I wasn't aware that once I got the job I'd have to go all the way to Italy. But that's the way the cookie crumbles, I suppose.

"At any rate," Kouga said with another clearing of his throat, "When he requested the job, Ayame and I took it without hesitation. I mean, a million dollar plus contract, Kagome. That's a big deal. I could have had us living on easy street even if the movie was a flop. So, I didn't even think about it when I signed the contract with him."

Kagome frowned.

"He told us that we'd go to Italy in spring," Kouga said slowly, his eyes saddening. "I must have not seen it in the contract when I signed it, because I was shocked and crushed that I'd have to go to Europe. Away from you and Moriko."

Before Kagome could stop him, Kouga's hands darted forward and grasped Kagome's, pulling them towards him. "Oh, Kagome, my darling. Words cannot describe how very, terribly sorry I am. I love you so much, and I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you!

"It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Kouga said softly, lowering his gaze to their (reluctantly on Kagome's part) intertwined hands. "I knew that I couldn't tell you just yet. You'd be crushed. You'd be angry. You'd hate me…"

Kagome didn't say anything, just pulled her hands away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him expectantly.

"So… when the time came near… I did the cruelest thing I've ever done. I signed a note to you." Kouga seemed genuinely ashamed for this action and he let out a sigh. "I knew if I told you to your face, I'd lose my nerve and not be able to go. And then I'd be sued for not fulfilling the contract I'd agreed to. So I wrote you a letter, Kagome, because I knew that would be the easiest for me…"

"But what about me, Kouga?" Kagome protested, finally speaking. She glared at him. "What about Moriko? How could you just leave us without any preamble? Without even a proper goodbye? How was I supposed to explain to our _daughter_ that her father had abandoned her for a movie? How the hell was I supposed to explain it when I didn't understand myself?"

"Kagome…"

"And you sold our apartment! You rented it out and expected Moriko and I to just get up and leave?" Kagome snapped.

"I had no idea that you would still be there," Kouga said with a frown. "We were planning on going to California, weren't we?"

Kagome glared even harder. "So, in the midst of my betrayal and abandonment of the man I've spent countless years with, I was supposed to get up and leave with Moriko tucked under my arm and trot off to California? Are you insane? After something like that, I was so devastated that even if I wanted to leave to California, I wouldn't have had the strength to get out of my damn bed!"

"Kagome… I know you're upset—"

"Hell yeah I'm upset," Kagome snapped, cutting of Kouga's apology. "You left us! And sold our apartment to some guy you knew in college… or wherever the hell you know Inuyasha from!"

"Kagome…"

"I was so devastated. And then this stranger I've never even heard of comes to my house, demanding it's _his_ and calling me on a payphone so that I'd get some damned guilt trip and let him spend the night! And then I discover the apartment is his and that as long as I cook him food and do his laundry he'd let Moriko and I stay!"

Kagome seethed. "The smart thing to do would have been for Moriko and I to find our own place. But I held onto the belief that maybe you'd come back. And if I wasn't there, I wouldn't know. But soon…"

Kagome quieted and a shadow of smile graced her lips. "Soon… I felt that maybe I was over you… that maybe I could move on. Inuyasha helped me… he distracted me from my loneliness. If he hadn't been there, I'd still be depressed.

"Inuyasha was there for me," Kagome said darkly, "Where were you?"

"Kagome…" Kouga said and scratched his ear hesitantly. "I love you. I love you so much, and I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness or your love. But I have and always will love you." He cast dazzlingly sad eyes towards her and Kagome felt herself squirm.

"I did it for you," Kouga said, crushed. "I took the job so that we could have money. So that I could afford to support you and Moriko. So that Moriko could grow up never worrying about the cost of college or life after college. I did it so you and I could grow old together and never worry about health care costs or retirement. But I knew that if I had to do a long, drawn out goodbye I would never find the strength to leave you.

"I wanted you to go to California," Kouga said softly, "So that when I did come back, we'd have a real home together. Not some small apartment in New York. I didn't want our daughter growing up in this city."

Kagome lowered her eyes.

"I… I missed you so much when I was in Italy," Kouga said softly. "I counted the days until the movie was finished shooting. In a few months we'll begin recording the second movie… but… I made it my personal mission to find you. To try and explain it to you. That's why I came back, Kagome. I love you too much to be away from you. I hadn't realized how much you meant to me until I lost you."

"Kouga…"

"I know that while I was gone you tried to move on and have a relationship with Inuyasha," Kouga said with a frown. "I know that. And though I don't like it, especially considering it's Inuyasha, but… it's your decision."

Kouga fidgeted under her intense gaze and swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat. Kagome watched him. He seemed to be really sorry, and he seemed so genuine. But should she listen?

"Kagome…" his voice was so soft, so gentle. Kagome found herself staring at him nervously. He was so… she couldn't describe it. She didn't want to.

'_Inuyasha…'_

The thought struck her so quickly. What was she doing here? Inuyasha was at home, worried out of his mind probably.

"Kagome…" Kouga repeated, his blue eyes staring at her. "I… love you, so much."

Kagome felt her heart clench again. After all those months she believed that he favored his job over her, he'd simply been looking out for her best interest? All those months she spent trying to get over him, trying to explain to Moriko that her dad wasn't coming back.

But… she couldn't bring herself to return the proclamation.

Kouga, realizing that Kagome wasn't going to say anything, cleared his throat and looked at her sadly. "Kagome… what is it that you want?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked, alarmed by the question.

"When I came back… you denied that you were with Inuyasha. You acted like you wanted me to be here. Now… you're distant."

"Kouga, how can I not be distant? This is all so overwhelming! I just… I just don't know what I'm feeling right now."

"Kagome…"

"Kouga… please…" Kagome said lightly, averting her gaze.

"Kagome." His voice took on a more demanding tone as he sat up straighter in his seat. "I can support you so much better than Inuyasha. I'm the father of Moriko. It's important that I have an influence in Moriko's life. No child should be away from their father. I can be a better husband. I'll never leave you again; I'll never treat you horribly. I'll be the greatest man I can be."

Kagome stared at him, speechless. The force of his words hit her full force and left her tensed as Kouga stood, said a quick goodbye and was out the door.

* * *

The door cracked open and Inuyasha's head instantly snapped up. Like a puppy that'd been separated from his master for too long, Inuyasha darted out of the kitchen. His eyes widened happily when he saw Kagome and he jumped forward, grasping her tightly and pulling her into a hug.

Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise and blinked her bright blue eyes in confusion. "Um… hello, Inuyasha."

"I'm so glad you're back," he gushed out before her could control himself. Kagome squirmed a little in his grip but he simply held her tighter, burying his head into the hollow of her neck, where the shoulder met the neck. He nuzzled her gently and Kagome let out a small giggle. "I didn't think you were coming back."

Kagome's eyes widened as she forced herself to pull away from Inuyasha so that she could look him in the eyes. "Why wouldn't I come back?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, an awkward smile on his face. "It's stupid… I just… you know, thought you'd stay with Kouga."

Kagome's eyes softened as she reached out a hand and tenderly touched his cheek. Her pink lips quirked into a small smile and she shook her head. "No, never."

His lilac gaze softened as his hand came up and grasped hers. Lightly he pulled the hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. "_L'amour, je t'aime." _

Despite the fact she had no clue what he was saying, but having a faint clue that it was a compliment, Kagome's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered with a small smile.

"_L'amour,"_ he repeated, but didn't stop there. _"Koishii, mon cher, mi amor, Meine Liebe, il mio amore._"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome giggled lightly. "Stop being so damn romantic."

Grinning and appreciating her recognition of his attempts to woo her, he continued anyway. "_Mijn liefde,"_ he murmured, confusing Kagome. How did this man know so many languages? And how come, no matter what language he happened to speak, he still managed to be so damn sexy?

"Cut it out." Kagome blushed brightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I have no way to respond to all this."

"You don't have to," he murmured with a small smile as he brushed his lips over her cheek. Pulling away he moved his hands in elaborate movements that Kagome recognized as American Sign Language. She also realized that he'd just said 'I love to dance' in ASL, which was hardly romantic, but rather adorable to watch him do it.

Kagome returned the gesture with her own, 'I like cheese' she said in ASL.

Inuyasha seemed surprised. "You know ASL?"

"I took it in high school," Kagome said with a smile. "I only remember a little bit. How do you know so much?"

"I have a talent," Inuyasha boosted proudly.

Despite the tender moments they seemed to be sharing a lot lately, Kagome couldn't help feeling guilty over what Kouga had said. He had a point. But then again, Inuyasha had his equal share of valuable points. Who was she supposed to go with? What was best for her and her daughter? The immediate answer she wanted to say was Inuyasha, but…

She hated being so indecisive.

Standing on the tip of her toes, she brushed her lips over Inuyasha's before quickly pulling away, slipping off her jacket and her shoes.

"I'm going to take a bath," Kagome said with a small smile as she began walking away. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, giving her a withered glare. "What?"

"That's it? Jeez, I feel so snuffed," Inuyasha said with an over dramatized sigh.

Kagome rolled her eyes and slapped his butt as she walked past. "I think you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Inuyasha yelped in surprise, turning shocked lavender eyes towards her. With a giant grin and a playful wink, Kagome retreated to her bathroom. Inuyasha's childish behavior had started to wear off on her. With a small giggle, she started her bubble bath and enjoyed the last few hours before Moriko would return from school.

* * *

At three forty five, the ten minutes before Moriko was to return home from school, Inuyasha knocked on the bathroom. "Kagome?" he called through the wooden structure. "Do you want me to get Moriko?" he asked, leaning against the door jam with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you so much, Inuyasha," Kagome called as she toweled her hair. Stepping outside on a cold November day was not a wise thing to do when you have wet hair.

"All right," Inuyasha called, a smirk playing on his lips as he stepped away from the door. "_Au revoir, mon petit chien!"_

Kagome rolled her eyes and slipped into her bathrobe.

She retreated to her room and quickly got dressed. Eyeing the unmade bed that had lost many blankets after Inuyasha's little escapade the night prior where he'd jumped into her bed screaming, Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and started to make the bed as best she could. "That man is going to be the death of me…" she muttered. Content for the time being, she moved to Moriko's room and quickly straightened out her daughter's bed._ 'Inuyasha and Moriko should be home at any time now.'_

After everything was as tidied up as Kagome was willing to make it, she began to prepare her daughter a snack. There came a knocking at her door and Kagome blinked her eyes.

"Inuyasha, why are you knocking?" Kagome muttered to herself as she shook her head. Then the thought struck her that perhaps it _wasn't _Inuyasha. Last time she thought it was it had turned out to be Kouga.

Kagome let out a sigh. She didn't want Kouga to be here right now. She had to talk to her landlord about investing in a number code at the entrance of the building. Shaking her head she marched towards the door.

'_Either Inuyasha being a dumb ass or Kouga… being… a dumb ass, too?' _Kagome frowned. _'Whatever.' _

Grasping the handle of the door, Kagome opened it, proving that her coaching on not being surprised was all a fruitless attempt.

The woman who stood before her towered over her, two bundles of red hair pulled into twin pig tails. Emerald green eyes shining energetically stared down at the smaller of the two women.

"Ayame?" Kagome gasped out.

"Kagome!" The girl smiled brightly. "Its great to see you."

Kagome stared in shock at the girl before her. It had been so long.

Suddenly the two girls were squealing and grasping each other in an attempt to hug each other. "Oh my god!" they both exclaimed happily, squealing and giggling like high school girls who'd just gotten back home from a night of shopping.

It was magical…

* * *

_Author's notes_: What a lame place to leave off, huh? Especially since I'm going to Mexico on Thursday. So, updates shall be slowed to the max. Sorry everyone, I'll be gone for ten days getting a tan. So, if any of you happen to be in Cancun during Christmas and see a pale, tall girl with glasses, maybe it's me! Stalk me! I dare you!

Beta's notes: And if you see a short, also pale girl with long brown hair, stalking the previous girl, don't say anything at all. She's being stealthy.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello  
Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Ayame, I can't believe you're here!" Kagome gushed with a bright smile as she poured Ayame a cup of tea. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I'm sorry about that, Kagome; I know I should have made a bigger effort to hang out with you!" Ayame said with a bright smile as she gratefully accepted the tea Kagome offered her. She took a long sip and let out a satisfied sigh when she set the teacup down.

Kagome smiled and poured herself her own glass of tea. Noticing Ayame's empty cup, she quickly filled the red head's cup again. "So, what brings you here, Ayame?"

"Well, at first I was outside the city, visiting my family and all. They live in New Jersey," Ayame explained. Of course, Kagome knew this because of her long-term friendship with the green-eyed girl.

"Then I came because…" Ayame trailed off, staring at her mug of tea as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. A small frown danced across her pink lips and she let out a small sigh. "I heard about Kouga coming to see you."

"How'd you hear about that?"

"Inuyasha told me," Ayame said offhandedly with a shrug and took a sip of her drink. Noticing Kagome's shocked expression she smiled faintly. "Yes, I do know Inuyasha. He and I go way back." She waved her hand as if to demonstrate how far back they truly went. "He and I went out for a couple of months, too," Ayame confessed, ignoring Kagome's mouth falling open in shock. She laughed softly. "But it didn't work out. Not enough chemistry… plus I…"

"You what?"

Ayame blushed. "I was in love with Kouga."

Kagome stared at her friend in shock. First she'd been surprised to see her best friend from her college years and now she discovered that not only did Ayame know Inuyasha, she dated him. Plus, she _loved_ Kouga.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Kagome asked with wide, disbelieving eyes.

Ayame shrugged. "It never… really came up. Plus, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable being with Kouga and knowing I had a thing for him." She fiddled with the handle of her coffee mug, her red bangs shadowing her green eyes.

"Do you… still love Kouga?"

Ayame nodded slowly and whipped her head up. "Believe me, Kagome. I thought that Kouga had told you about Italy! I… I didn't mean to take him away from you."

Kagome stared openly. She hadn't really been thinking about that… but now that Ayame mentioned it.

Kagome lowered her eyes. "That's right; you went to Italy with him, too."

"Yeah… please, believe me, Kagome. I thought he'd told you about it. I didn't know he was going without telling you," Ayame pleaded. "I would never betray you like that. I know you were with Kouga. I would never try to steal him away from you."

"I know, Ayame," Kagome said with a small smile. "I know you'd never do that. You're not like that at all."

"Kagome…" Ayame looked away. "I don't know the nicest way of putting this… but…" Ayame bit her lip. "Kouga's… not to be trusted."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga lied to both of us… he lies to everyone. He's poison," Ayame said. "I don't know if you can believe me. After all, I just told you that I love him. I mean, how can I say I love a guy and then say that he's a lying bastard? But please, Kagome. Kouga's deceitful… Be careful when you're around him. He's not worth it, trust me."

"Ayame…"

"He only really cares about his career and money," Ayame pleaded, staring at Kagome. Her eyes remained wide and unblinking. "Kagome… I've known Kouga for years and I've known Inuyasha for years—"

"Did Inuyasha tell you to say this?" Kagome asked suspiciously and Ayame shook her head.

"No, never. You and my family are the only ones that know I'm in New York City," Ayame said. Kagome knew that she wouldn't lie to her. "But I know both of them. I also know that Inuyasha cares so deeply for you."

"How would you know?"

"From what I've heard over the past few weeks from Kouga and when I spoke briefly with Inuyasha over the phone a few days ago," Ayame said earnestly.

* * *

_Denver, Colorado: eight years ago…_

_A door slammed in the background as a long-haired, violet eyed man leaned against the couch in his apartment living room, staring at the news report._

_Taking a sip of his bottled water, his amethyst eyes rolled to the doorway as another long-haired man entered the room. Throwing off his shoes he slouched into the armchair near the couch._

"_Hey," the first man said, his lavender gaze flickering to the second male's before returning to the television screen._

"_Hey, Inu," replied the second man._

"_Did you get the job?" Inuyasha asked as he finished the rest of his water and threw it onto the coffee table. _

"_No," Kouga said with a shrug. Fingering his long pony tail, he flipped it over his shoulder with a small huff. "I can't. Stupid girlfriend called before I got there. She keeps yapping about how I'm never around and all that." _

"_Hm." Inuyasha apparently wasn't interested in this latest of 'girlfriend rants' and continued watching the other, more relevant, news._

"_I know she understands the fact that acting is important to me and that I haven't graduated yet, but really, I wish she'd stop nagging me about coming out to see her more. Airline tickets are not cheap, you know."_

"_I know."_

"_But seriously, she keeps talking about me moving out there and moving in with her after I get my degree." Kouga snorted and slammed his feet onto the coffee table, causing various magazines and newspapers to fall to the floor, knocking over empty bottles of water and beer. _

"_Stop complaining."_

"_Glad to see your support in this, man."_

"_Keh." Inuyasha smirked and stuck his nose in the air. "Like I care about you and your girl problems. I don't even know this girlfriend of yours. When am I going to meet her?"_

"_Hopefully never; you'd probably woo her into oblivion and steal her away from me," Kouga said with a smirk._

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nah, she sounds like a nagger. Next thing you know she'll be bugging you about getting married and then having a kid."_

"_The kid thing will probably have to wait," Kouga said with a bitter laugh. "The girl's still a damned _virgin_ for crying out loud. She's got this whole 'wait until we're married' ordeal going on. But I know I'm wearing thin on her," Kouga said with a small shrug. _

"_Keh… stupid females."_

"_What are you, gay?"_

"_Hardly."_

"_Then explain the long hair and the women's shaving cream." _

_Inuyasha was silent for a long moment, a frown on his face. "Three things. Number one, you have long hair, too, and it's longer than mine. So shut up about that. Number two, women's shaving cream smells so much nicer and it softens my skin—" _

_Kouga snorted._

_Inuyasha gave him a withered glare. "And number three… shut the hell up."_

"_Spoken like a true poet," Kouga said with a snicker._

"_I'm no poet, asshole."_

"_Apparently; your vocabulary is horrible," Kouga said with a smirk._

"_Like I care about that. I'm an actor: I read other's materials. I don't write my own."_

"_Whatever." Kouga was about to say more when the apartment's phone rang. Kouga let out a sigh and stalked towards it. "I'll bet you fifty bucks that it's either Ayame or my nagger of a girlfriend."_

"_No thanks, I know I'll lose that bet." Inuyasha laughed and clicked off the television, knowing that all the interesting parts were finished._

"_Hello?" Kouga asked after picking up the phone. "Oh, hey, Kags honey, how are you?"_

_Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left the room. He didn't know who this 'Kags' was, since he'd never met the girl. Silently he added that he hoped he never did if she was as much of a nagger as Kouga said she was…_

* * *

"Hello, hello!" Inuyasha called out as he entered the apartment with Moriko gripping his hand tightly.

"Hello, hello!" Moriko chirped, mimicking Inuyasha. Inuyasha laughed and knelt down, helping the little girl out of her coat and scarf.

"Inuyasha!" Called a very feminine voice that wasn't Kagome's. Blinking his eyes, he stood up in time to see a red head dart from the kitchen and rush towards him, her arms opened wide. "Inuyasha!" She said again and tackled him into the door, pulling him into a fierce hug.

Inuyasha felt his air leave his lungs and stood leaning against the door stupidly. "Ayame…?" He gasped out as he wheezed for air. Pushing the girl away he held her shoulders at arms length, as if trying to determine whether it truly was Ayame or not. "Hey!" he said happily when he discovered that it was indeed his friend and pulled her into a huge hug similar to the one she'd given him. "I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?"

"It's great to see you," Ayame said happily and pulled herself out of her arms. She smiled brightly at Inuyasha. Despite their failure in being a couple, they still managed to be very good friends. Inuyasha considered Ayame his best girl friend, but would never consider her as a girlfriend ever again.

"Is Kagome here?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused at the girl's enthusiastic greeting and lack of Kagome. Moriko trotted down the hallway, but not in time to escape Ayame's clutches.

"Oh, Moriko! I haven't seen you since you were a little toddler! Look at you, all grown up and so adorable," Ayame said with a bright smile as she gave Moriko a kiss on the cheek.

"Auntie Ayame!" Moriko said happily and wrapped her stubby arms around Ayame's neck, squeezing her tight.

Kagome came out shortly afterwards, a new coffee cup in her hands. A gentle smile on her face and her blue eyes shining brightly, Kagome handed the pink mug to Inuyasha. He observed the porcelain cup with a critical eye before giving her a mock toast and taking a sip.

"Ah pink, my favorite color," Inuyasha joked. "So, Ayame," Inuyasha said after a long moment of drinking tea, he eyed the red head. "What brings you to the great ol' apple?"

Ayame grinned. "Just checking up on all my old friends. You, Kagome, sweet little Moriko." Moriko laughed when Ayame winked at the little girl.

"Well, now that that's all settled." Kagome smiled brightly. "Ayame, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Moriko grinned widely and nodded her head vigorously, hoping up and down. "Say yes, say yes!"

Ayame cracked a grin. "Of course!"

* * *

A few days after the arrival of Ayame were not as cheerful as the dinner with the said red head was. Instead of a delightful snowfall they'd just begun to experience, New York City was hit by a warm front followed shortly by a steady rainfall that washed away any of the white powder. In addition to the city's bleak weather, Kagome received a call from Kouga requesting another meeting. They planned to meet at Central Park. Hesitantly agreeing, Kagome and Kouga planned to meet on Thursday, while Moriko was at school.

"I'll be back later, Inuyasha," Kagome said cheerfully as she poked her head into the living room, where Inuyasha was resting on the couch, watching a sports event of some kind. Waving his hand lightly, he turned his head to smile at her.

"Be safe," he said brightly and turned his head back towards the television.

Kagome nodded and closed the door behind her. Walking down the staircase, trying to step on the squeaky staircase without making it squeal, Kagome let out a small sigh. She didn't exactly lie to Inuyasha, she just hadn't stated the complete truth.

Central Park was a bit of a walk, but Kagome didn't bother getting a cab. Setting out down the crowded streets, Kagome shoved her way past window shoppers and dawdlers, wishing that she wasn't meeting Kouga but at the same time hoping that she could sort things out with him.

Ayame's warning rang in her head, but she quickly shoved it to the back of her mind. Somehow, thinking about Kouga's priorities in life only made her feel worse. Snorting, she continued walking, shouldering her purse and shifting her umbrella in her hand.

As she neared Central Park the rain began to fade and Kagome happily closed her umbrella. Tucking the blue umbrella under her arm, she walked to a bench and sat down, waiting for Kouga to arrive.

About five minutes later Kouga appeared at one of the park's many entrances, spotted her and made his way towards her, a grin on his lips. "Kagome, hello."

"Hi, Kouga," Kagome greeted and stood up, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Well, I'm here. What do you want to say to me?"

She knew she was being rude, but she wanted to be home before Moriko came home.

Kouga didn't seem to notice her dislike to the current situation because he simply began walking. Letting out a sigh, Kagome caught up to him and began walking in place with him. Kouga took a deep breath of air. "You know, it always smells very nice after a good rain," Kouga commented.

"Hm," Kagome replied absently, staring at the ground. Stuffing her hands into her coat's pockets, she walked beside Kouga.

"Kagome…" Kouga shook his head and cut off whatever he was going to say. They walked around a grassy field, staring out at the other couples walking together.

When they crossed over a bridge, Kouga stopped. Looking around to make sure that no one else was around, the tall man turned to Kagome and smiled charmingly at her. "Kagome," he began again.

"Yes?" Kagome asked, trying to be polite. She glanced at the sky again, noting the way that the clouds threatened to spill their rain again.

"I know that I've screwed up big time and have probably betrayed your trust to the point where I may never get it back again. But back in the coffee shop… I meant what I said. I can never tell you how sorry I am because the English language has its limit in ways of expressing regret. But… Kagome… I love you. I love you so much."

"Kouga…"

"I know it may take a long time to regain your trust, but I want to have a second chance. I screwed up once, but I will not screw up again." He turned pleading eyes towards her, stuffing his hands into his pockets and staring down at her. "I am Moriko's father, the father of your child. It's important that I have a role in her life. Moriko needs to know her father. I need to know my daughter."

Kagome was silent.

"Kagome… I want to make it up to you. I want to prove to you that I can be a good father and a good husband." Kagome's breath caught in her throat, a feeling of foreboding turmoil looming over her like a dark shadow. "Kagome," he pulled something out of his pocket and confirmed Kagome's fears.

Getting down onto one knee, Kouga looked up at her and smiled softly. Reaching out a hand he grabbed one of her hands. "Kagome, will you marry me?"

* * *

Inuyasha looked up when the door cracked open. Clicking off the television the long-haired man stood up and casually walked around the corner, spotting Kagome slowly taking off her shoes and other various outerwear.

"Errands run?" Inuyasha asked casually, leaning against the wall. Kagome jumped and looked at him wildly. He blinked his eyes in confusion when she quickly stuffed her hands into her pockets, fiddling with something underneath the blue jeans. "Is everything okay, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, concerned.

Kagome nodded her head. "I'm fine," she squeaked out, her voice sounding a pitch higher than normal. Inuyasha looked at her again, his lavender eyes flashing with concern.

"Are you sure?" he reached out a hand to grasp her shoulder but she backed up. His eyes narrowed. "Kagome… did something happen while you were out?"

"Um…"

"Did someone hurt you?" Inuyasha asked in shock as he darted forward and grabbed her forearms. He looked her over. "Did you get mugged? Beaten up? Pushed into the road and nearly run over by a short, deranged Santa in a Hummer?"

Kagome stared at him then realized he was joking. Letting a small giggle escape her lips and shook her head. "No, I was not mauled by a bloodthirsty Santa Claus."

Inuyasha cracked a smile and steered her away from the small hallway and into the living room. "So, tell me, Kagome." He tried to get her to take her hands out of her pockets, but she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Liar."

Kagome sighed and shuffled her feet. "Promise not to get mad?" she squeaked out, staring at her feet like a teenager about to face her father. Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms.

"Depends on what you're going to tell me. I'm not making any promises," he said and stared at her earnestly. "You can tell me, Kagome," he said when the girl continued to hesitate.

"I went to see Kouga today," she said quickly, slurring her words together and making the one sentence sound like one word.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, partly because he couldn't believe it and partly because he could barely understand what she'd just said.

"I… we met in Central Park," Kagome said, a little slower this time. She flopped down onto the couch and tucked her hands underneath her legs. "He said he had something important we needed to talk about."

Inuyasha joined her on the couch and didn't say a word. A deep frown played on his face and he stared at the shag rug that covered the majority of the living room.

"And…" Kagome looked away and slowly pulled her hands out from under her legs. On her ring finger on one of her hands flashed a platinum ring with a small diamond in the middle. Inuyasha felt as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. Like he'd been shattered into a million pieces. He stared at her hand, complete with a large, expensive engagement ring like it was the first time he'd ever seen a precious stone. He felt his mouth go dry and his stomach flop.

"You said yes?" he whispered out, barely trusting his voice to get any louder. Kagome meekly nodded her head. "Why?"

She retracted her hand and still didn't meet his eyes. "Inuyasha… he's the father of my child. He was with me for years. He deserves a second chance, doesn't he?"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut and silently counted to ten in his head before continuing. "But, why?"

She finally turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. "How would you feel if the father of your child walked through the door and wanted to be in your life again?"

Inuyasha cracked a small smile. "I would be disturbed if the _father_ of my child came out of nowhere."

Kagome stood up, her frustration evident in her face and her voice. "Can you _ever_ be serious?" she exclaimed with a large groan.

She made to walk from the room and lock herself in her room but Inuyasha stood up and grabbed her hand. "I can be serious!"

"Prove it!" She glared at him.

Inuyasha sighed, realizing that he couldn't make this situation any easier for both of them. Easing his grip on her wrist, he let out another sigh. "Kagome… you can't do this."

"I have to," she said weakly. "It's for the good of Moriko."

Inuyasha felt her pull away from his grasp and begin walking towards her room, obviously wanting the conversation to end. Inuyasha frowned and walked after her. Slamming against the door when she made a move to slam it in his face, he forced her back and walked into her room.

Before she could protest, he'd grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, his larger and much more powerful body keeping her in place. He glared at her darkly, feeling that his anger was the only way he could conceal the hurt that overwhelmed him.

He took a deep breath and waited until Kagome met his eyes. "Kagome," he growled out when she stared at her feet. "Look me in the god damn eyes and tell me you don't love me!"

The request came as a shock to Kagome and she snapped her head up, staring at him in surprise. Her eyes widened as two twin tears fell down each cheek. Sad blue eyes met with raging violet orbs. Neither of them spoke before Kagome turned her head away again.

"I-I have an obligation," she finally said, more tears slipping from her eyes. Inuyasha continued to stare.

"A what?" he snapped out. "Just because he's Moriko's father?"

"Yes…"

"That's bullshit! I'm a fucking better father than Kouga will ever be! I love Moriko! She's the greatest little girl I've ever met," Inuyasha protested, squeezing his eyes shut. "When I look at her, I see her as my own daughter! I taught her how to swim, Kagome, how to ride a bike, I've been helping her with school! What the hell has Kouga done for her lately?"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha was silent for a long time. He didn't release his hold on her, just stood in front of her, breathing hard and with his eyes squeezed shut tightly.

After a long moment, he finally spoke. "Kagome… when I came back from California, I told you that I didn't know you long enough to love you. But now I have known you…"

"Please, no," Kagome begged. This was already hard enough. He was only making it worse.

"I've known you for a while now, Kagome and I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you for months now, I've just been too hesitant to tell you. But I do. I love you," he repeated, staring at her pleadingly. For a brief moment Kagome thought that maybe he'd propose to her, but he remained silent. It took her a moment to realize he was waiting for her response.

She tried to speak. But nothing came out.

"Inuyasha…"

"No one knows you like I do, Kagome. No one loves you like I do," Inuyasha said softly, staring at his feet now. His cheeks were a bright red and his grip loosened the tiniest bit. She hadn't responded to his confession. Did she not return the feelings? He knew she loved him too, but would she admit it?

"I will always love you," he promised and let her go. Kagome stared at him for a long moment as he backed away from her, slipped to the door and left the room.

Hearing the front door close behind him, Kagome sunk to her knees and let all her tears fall. She sobbed loudly, tears spilling from her eyes and hiccups sounding from her mouth.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha… Inuyasha…" she wept and banged her fists into the carpet. She'd lost him, she knew it. But she had an obligation. She'd already said yes to Kouga, she couldn't say no now. She had to do it for Moriko; she had to do it for Kouga. Even if she didn't love Kouga anymore, he deserved to have a relationship with his daughter. He deserved a second chance.

She just wished that she could be selfish like she'd been when she was younger…

* * *

Kagome didn't wait for Moriko to be let out of school. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she decided that Moriko could be pulled out two hours early. She needed to pack her essentials and get out of the apartment. After all, it technically belonged to Inuyasha. She would go to Kouga's apartment. She would live there from now on…

She felt her heart clench at that thought. She didn't want to. But she had to…

Suitcase in hand, Kagome glanced out the window. A steady rainfall was outside. All signs of the sun were gone and only the sight of dark rain clouds could be seen in the sky.

As she left the apartment, she took one last look around. She would come back for Moriko's stuff later. The important thing was that she got out of the apartment. If she ran into Inuyasha…

As if the fates were against her, when she turned around Inuyasha was standing there.

His violet eyes glanced at the suitcase in her hands and he looked like a flower that had just wilted. His whole body sagged and he looked like a defeated warrior. "You're leaving…? So… soon?"

Kagome weakly nodded her head. "I have to."

Inuyasha watched as she moved past him down the stairs. He followed after her. She ignored him. "I'll come by in the next few days for my other things. But the apartment is yours… you are in possession of the deed, after all."

"Kagome… please… don't leave," Kagome heard his plea in his voice and clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't be swayed, no matter how much she wanted to. She wished Inuyasha wasn't there. It would be so much easier for her to leave if he was still outside, storming the city, releasing all his anger.

"I have to…" she said miserably.

"You can stay with me," he pleaded again. "I can take care of you. I can make you happy."

"I want to… but I can't," Kagome said and more tears ran down her cheeks. "Please, Inuyasha, don't make this harder than it has to be…"

"Don't go," he repeated and reached out for her. Kagome kept moving and he retracted his hand.

She reached the bottom and pushed the door open. Looking down the road, she waited for the taxi she'd been calling earlier. "Kagome…" He'd followed her out. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.

"I can't!"

"You can! Please, I'll be—"

"Stop it," Kagome pleaded.

A yellow taxi turned the corner and made its way towards the couple. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. As the cab stopped in front of the building, the driver climbed out and popped the trunk. "Hurry it up, lady," he called over the pouring rain. Kagome nodded her head and moved towards the trunk. Throwing her suitcase into the trunk she closed it and made her way towards the back door of the cab.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered out, almost inaudible over the pounding rain drops of water.

"Inuyasha…" She slowly walked towards him, reaching out her hand without the ring and gentle cupping his cheek. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she sniffed. She repeated his name again, the simple word burning with all the desire and love she could muster without collapsing into his arms and allowing him to carry her back up. She had an obligation. She had to do it.

His eyes softened and he bit his lip as Kagome pulled away and started backing up towards the cab. "Inuyasha… I'm sorry. Please forgive me," she whispered out. She handed him her umbrella and opened the door.

"Kagome…" his voice was pleading. "I love you. Please stay with me."

She shook her head, a sob racking her body. "I can't…"

She closed the door without another word and the yellow taxi pulled away and down the streets. Inuyasha watched it, clenching her umbrella in his two hands. The rain plastered against his body, causing his clothing to stick to his skin and his hair to flop in unruly knots on top of his head. As the cab turned the corner he tilted his head up towards the sky.

He felt as if he might cry. But he was too proud to do that, and in the unlikely event that he was crying, the rain would wash away all evidence.

Looking down at the umbrella, he cracked a dry, mirthless smile. "You're a little late…" he whispered pathetically to the umbrella.

He collapsed to his knees and sat on the cold, wet street. Clutching the umbrella he let out a shaking breath. "I love you…" he said painfully. "Don't leave me… stay with me… I'll take care of you…"

But Kagome didn't hear him…

She'd left him in the rain.

* * *

_Author's notes: One more chapter after this one_. _Also, please refrain from telling me how much of a bitch Kagome is. I plainly explained her reasoning for taking up Kouga's offers…and even though I don't (and you probably don't either) agree with all her reasoning, please try to understand from her point of view. _

_Thank you all for your support and reviews! I love you all!_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hello  
Chapter Eight**

* * *

Moriko knew something was wrong the instant the teacher's phone rang. As Ms. Gourd spoke into the phone and calmly nodding her head, Moriko knew that one of her classmates was going to be called down to the office. Which is why when Ms. Gourd called her name, Moriko was rather surprised. Walking hesitantly to the front of the room, Moriko stood in front of her teacher as she knelt down and whispered softly,

"You're mother is waiting for you in the office, sweetie. Collect your things," Ms. Gourd said gently. "If you haven't finished the worksheet, do it at home, okay?"

Moriko nodded and grabbed her folder and stuffed the worksheet into it. Trotting to the back of the room where the cubby room was located, Moriko grabbed her lunchbox and her backpack. She waved goodbye to her teacher and left the room.

She met her mother in the office, who'd just completed signing the second grader out of school. Kagome turned around and smiled softly. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed Moriko's smaller hand and led her out of the office.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Moriko asked as she spotted a taxi cab. Kagome didn't answer her as she helped the little girl into the car.

Her mother rattled off an address to the taxi driver and Moriko didn't recognize it. It wasn't their address.

"Mommy…?" Moriko turned curious blue eyes up towards her mother.

Kagome shook her head and offered a watery smile. "Nothing's wrong, sweetie."

Moriko knew her mom was lying but didn't say anything.

About fifteen minutes later the cab came to a stop. Kagome climbed out of the cab first and ushered Moriko out. Moving to the trunk, she pulled out her suitcase. Moriko watched her mother as she shut the trunk and paid the driver his necessary amount of money. "Thank you," Kagome said weakly and quickly moved Moriko to a roofed bus stop to wait while Kagome got her change from the driver.

"Mommy, where are we?" Moriko asked softly as her mother began moving her to a newer looking building than their house.

"…Home…" Kagome's voice was wavering and sad. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Unlike their building, this newer apartment complex required a code to get in. If you didn't have the code, you needed to use the intercom to call one of the rooms.

Kagome punched in a room number and pushed the 'call' button. "Hello?" she said feebly, "Kouga, are you there?"

Moriko's eyes widened when Kouga's voice came on, "Hey, come on in; I'll buzz you up."

Seconds later, a loud buzz was heard as the door unlocked and Kagome continued to usher Moriko into the building. Reaching an elevator, Kagome pushed the 'up' button and waited patiently.

"Why are we in Kouga's house?" Moriko asked. Kagome stared at Moriko in barely suppressed surprise.

"What did you just say?"

"Why are we in Kouga's house?" Moriko repeated.

"Kouga is your father, Moriko. You should address him as such," Kagome said crossly as the elevator door's opened. Moving inside, she pushed the number twelve and waited for the elevator to move them.

"Mommy, Kouga is not my daddy!" Moriko protested, tears in her eyes.

"Yes he is, Moriko!" Kagome said with a dark frown towards her daughter. Moriko cowered slightly but did not back down.

"I like Inuyasha better!" Moriko cried out, her blue eyes staring up at her mother hopefully. "Don't you?"

Kagome looked stricken and leaned against the wall of the elevator. Breathing hard, a hand came up and clenched the fabric of her shirt directly above her heart. Moriko noted that there was a ring on her mom's ring finger. Moriko was young, but she knew what that meant. Moriko's eye widened and tears sprung to her eyes.

"You're marrying Kouga?" she screeched out.

Kagome meekly nodded her head.

"Why?" Moriko demanded.

Kagome looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown. The woman had realized her mistake… she should have spoken with her daughter before she agreed to marry Kouga. Tears leaked from her clenched eyes and she collapsed to the ground, leaning against the wall and sobbing silently. She'd made a terrible mistake, but it was too late to go back now. She had to do it.

Moriko watched as her mother began to break down and tears fell from her eyes. "Mommy, don't cry!" she whimpered out. Watching an adult cry was probably the thing that Moriko hated the most. When an adult cried, it meant that they were sad. Adults weren't supposed to be sad. Adults were supposed to make sure everything was okay, everything was happy. Adults weren't supposed to make mistakes. Moriko began to sob, too. "Mommy, don't cry!" she pleaded.

Kagome tried to gain control over her emotions as the elevator came to a stop. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and tried to be strong. But it was obvious she'd been crying. Her cheeks were all blotched and a bright red. Her eyes were puffy and pink. Her lower lip quivered.

"Everything's going to be fine, baby," Kagome promised her daughter and grabbed her hand.

She slowly began walking down the hallway, searching for Kouga's room. Room 1104 was halfway down the hall and on the right. Taking a deep breath and gripping her daughter's hand tightly, she set down her suitcase and knocked feebly on the door.

Moments later it opened to reveal Kouga. "Kagome, Moriko!" He seemed very happy to see the two girls and leaned down to kiss Moriko's cheek. Moriko didn't protest, but she didn't squeal or giggle like she did when Inuyasha kissed her cheeks.

"Hi…" she said softly.

"Kagome." Kouga grinned at her, seemingly ignorant to his daughter's lack of response. He didn't seem to realize he'd already lost his daughter. He leaned in to kiss Kagome, but the girl ducked out of sigh and pretended to lean down next to Moriko.

"Hello, Kouga," Kagome said softly as she fiddled with Moriko's shoes. Untying the laces she forced them off Moriko's feet and set them down near the door. She stood back up and slipped off her own shoes.

Looking around for the first time, Kagome realized that Kouga's apartment was much larger than hers. The living room and kitchen were only separated by a large counter used for serving food. The kitchen was rather large and had room for a large kitchen table (unlike hers). She moved around the apartment, looking it all over.

The master bedroom was about the size of Kagome and Moriko's room combined and had its own master bathroom. Next door to the master bedroom was a smaller room, which Kagome realized would be Moriko's room. Her room had its own bathroom, too.

Moving to the other side of the apartment, she located a third powder room and a large room, though smaller than Moriko's room, which she decided was a study due to the furniture within its interior.

"Do you like it?" Kouga asked, grinning ear to ear.

Kagome nodded, though wishing she were back at her real home. This place was too big; she liked smaller houses since it offered more warmth and family togetherness. This apartment seemed cold and empty. "It's nice," she said faintly.

Kouga missed the lack of enthusiasm in her voice and began to gush over his apartment. How he'd gotten it at a good price, how he'd found the furniture at a garage sale and gotten most of it for cheap and other such various money saving techniques he used.

"Kagome?" Came another voice behind her and she whipped around to see Ayame standing there, very surprised to see her there.

"Ayame!" Kagome was equally as surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Ayame blushed lightly and glanced at Kouga before glancing back at Kagome. "I've been staying here in Kouga's study until I go back to Jersey to stay with family. There's so much I need to catch up on while I was here, that I forgot to find a hotel to stay in. Kouga offered his place and I happily accepted, since it's always better to stay with a friend."

She shook out her umbrella and slipped off her wet shoes, proving she'd been walking around outside, getting herself soaked.

"Yup, and Ayame's a much better cook than I am," Kouga said with a sheepish smile.

"Good to know I have a purpose," Ayame said sarcastically. Looking at Kagome again and back at Kouga, she grabbed Kagome's hand. "Time for a girl talk; you don't mind, do you, Kouga?"

"Huh? No." Kouga shook his head with a smile. "I have to go take care of some things down at the theater anyway. I wanted to wait until Kagome got here before I left, though." Kouga smiled and waved at Ayame and Kagome. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, Kouga." Ayame waved after him but Kagome remained silent.

Ayame waited until she was positive Kouga was gone before charging towards Kagome, grabbing her hand and staring at the engagement ring with a critical gaze.

Turning sweetly to Moriko, Ayame asked, "Moriko? There's a television in your room if you want to go watch."

Moriko nodded her head meekly and left the room, an obvious sag in her shoulders and drag in her feet. Ayame waited for the door to shut before turning back towards Kagome with a glare. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Kagome demanded, though she knew exactly what Ayame meant. She snapped her hands back and feebly hid them in her pockets.

"You know what! Leave Inuyasha for Kouga!" Ayame said with a glare.

"Mad that I took Kouga away from you?" Kagome snapped back. She knew it was a harsh stab at her friend, but she was already upset and Ayame wasn't helping her feel any better. However, she did regret saying it when she saw the hurt flash in Ayame's eyes.

"No. That's not why," Ayame said with a frown. "Inuyasha's one of my best friends, Kagome. You left him for Kouga. Inuyasha is going to be devastated. He was always a very passionate person, and when he was affectionate with someone, it wasn't because he was flirting. It was because he felt an attraction there. I've seen the way he looks at you and speaks to you… I know that he cares for you. Now, you've left him.

"Kouga's my friend, too," Ayame explained. "So if you do anything to him you'll be hurting him. So, so far you've hurt two men."

Kagome felt tears in her eyes.

"And you're my friend, too, Kagome," Ayame said gently. "I care about you and I know you're hurting deeply from all this. I don't want you to be hurt.

"Moriko's a sweetie, too," Ayame said softly. "And she's hurt."

Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks as Ayame stormed past her and into her temporary room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

The next few weeks were stressful for Kagome. She had to borrow Kouga's car everyday in order to drive Moriko to school (since she couldn't get bus service) and had to constantly avoid any physical contact with Kouga. She knew she was hurting him, hurting Ayame, hurting Moriko, hurting her herself… and the constant image of a broken Inuyasha alone in the apartment continued to plague her mind. She'd hurt so many people in her attempts to find the best thing for Moriko.

Kagome sat at the large kitchen table sipping a cup of tea when she felt a chair scrape beside her. Looking up, she watched as Ayame sat down. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes. Her usual perky hair, done up in pigtails, hung limply down her back and her green eyes seemed lifeless.

"Coffee…" she droned out and Kagome offered her a cup. Taking it happily, Ayame offered a small smile as Kagome poured her some tea. She frowned at it, but accepted the substitute to coffee. "…Tea…" she droned out, in the same monotonous voice she'd used when demanding coffee. Kagome laughed softly.

"Good morning to you, too," Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Kagome…" Ayame's voice was light and soft, though still laced with sleepiness. She looked at her with blurry green eyes. The jade orbs observed her over the rim of her cup, as if calculating what she was about to say.

"I stopped by the apartment yesterday," Ayame said casually. Kagome gulped. She knew what apartment she was talking about.

"How is he?" she whispered out.

"You tell me, Kagome," Ayame said softly, her eyes closed as she savored the taste of her tea. "How do you _think_ he is?"

Kagome felt the familiar feel of tears coming to her eyes. She batted her eyes, trying to will the feeling away. She had to be stronger than this, she had to.

"He's a wreck," Ayame said with a frown. "Kept speaking in French and trying to make egg salad without cooking the eggs first."

Kagome stared at her, wondering briefly if she was joking or not. "I'm serious," Ayame said, as if reading her mind. Her voice was hard and determined, and Kagome knew she was telling the truth.

"The apartment's dark and gloomy. It's messy," Ayame shook her head. "He's so busy trying to figure out how to make food that he's forgetting to eat."

Kagome felt her heart clenched. Though Inuyasha had been trying with simple things such as Moriko's lunch and breakfast, Inuyasha still lacked the major skills needed to make a healthy and complete meal for himself. He was a horrible cook.

"It's sad, really," Ayame said lightly as she stared out the window. "When I opened the front door, he nearly dashed into me. He thought I was you." She glared at Kagome and the said girl gulped. "He'd hate for me to tell you all this, by the way. He hates being dependent on people, especially those who rejected him…"

"I didn't-"

"You did," Ayame said crossly, cutting her off. "You may want to be with Inuyasha, you may care for him but the truth is that you left him. You left him for a man you don't love." Kagome lowered her eyes. "I know you don't love Kouga. Inuyasha knows it, too. He knows it's some damn 'obligation' you've got in your mind that you need to marry him. I think everyone but Kouga knows. How would you feel, Kagome, if Inuyasha suddenly decided to marry me because he felt it was an obligation? What if he didn't love me at all and loved you with all his being but still he refused to stay with you and instead married me?"

Kagome bit her lip and felt a stray tear leave her eye. She angrily wiped it away.

"He loves you so much, Kagome, and you're hurting him."

Kagome lowered her head and stared at her coffee cup filled with peppermint tea. She nodded her head. "I know, I know! I know that I'm hurting him… and… I love him so much… I just…"

Ayame leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh. "So why won't you go back to him?"

"I just… can't," Kagome said with a frown. "I've already agreed to marry Kouga."

"So?" Ayame demanded to know.

"I remember all these movies I've seen where in the end the girl would leave the man she was engaged to and go with the other guy she loved. Every time that happened," Kagome said lightly, moving her finger along the rim of her cup. "I would get angry with the girl for hurting her fiancée because she left without considering his feelings… when I was younger, I was a spoilt brat. I would always put myself before others. When I got out into the real world, I began to realize my selfishness and tried to think of others before myself."

Ayame nodded her head, listening closely to what Kagome was saying.

"So…even though I don't love Kouga… I can't leave him. It would destroy him. Like you said the other day." Kagome fidgeted when Ayame snapped her gaze towards her. "I would hurt Kouga. I don't want to hurt him…"

"So, you put Kouga's needs before your own?"

"Yes…" Kagome nodded, her eyes painfully staring at the woodwork on the table.

"And you put Kouga's needs before your daughter's?" Kagome felt her heart clench. "Kouga's needs go before Inuyasha's needs?"

Kagome openly began to cry and she rested her forehead against the table. "I don't know!"

"So, in the end, you do choose Kouga over Inuyasha?" Ayame said darkly.

Kagome shook her head. "No! I… I…" She continued to sob, her shoulders racking. "I can't make everyone happy!"

"But still, you choose Kouga's happiness over Inuyasha's happiness?" Ayame said darkly.

"He's the father of my child… I've known him for years. He deserves a second chance," Kagome listed the only reasons to stay with Kouga. The very reasons she was using to try and convince herself.

"No, Kagome. Inuyasha is Moriko's father," Ayame said with a dark frown. Kagome lifted her head a fraction. "He's a good father. He takes care of Moriko. Kouga's not ready to be a father. Why do you think he didn't spend a lot of time with her? Why do you think he never asked you to marry him until after he came back from Italy?"

Kagome's shoulders stiffened.

"Kouga's had way more than a second chance, Kagome," Ayame said crossly. "This isn't his second chance; this is more like his fifth chance… he's done things to you way before Italy, and you still took him back. You may think Kouga deserves a second chance, maybe he does… but he does not deserve your happiness, your daughter, or you."

"I… can't…"

"You can!" Ayame stood up, knocking over her chair and slamming her fists into the table. Kagome snapped her head up in alarm. "You're just afraid, aren't you? You're afraid that he won't take you back! You're afraid of what will happen if you refuse Kouga!"

Kagome whimpered.

"Or is it that you're staying with Kouga because he's got enough money to support you?" Ayame hissed.

Kagome stood up and ran from the room, her sobs echoing through the apartment. Ayame stood there, fuming for a brief moment before calming herself down .Realizing what she'd just accused Kagome of, she frowned and ran after her.

She found her in Moriko's empty room (the girl was at school, after all) weeping on her bed. She was clutching her daughter's pillow and snuggling close to her daughter's stuffed dog.

"Kagome…" Ayame felt horrible, making her friend cry like that. Moving towards her she hesitantly sat down on the girl's bed. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Ayame sat silently as her friend cried. About ten minutes later, Kagome sat up, her eyes puffy, and attempted to wipe her eyes. She sniffled and felt a few more tears leak from her eyes. Kagome was rather emotional lately, Ayame noted. _'This is really wearing thin on her…'_ Ayame realized.

The redhead placed a comforting hand on Kagome's shoulder and pulled the girl close, holding her tightly in her arms. "It's going to be okay, Kagome."

"No it's not," Kagome wept out, "A lot of what you said about m-me is true! I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt Kouga and I don't want to hurt Inuyasha."

"Kagome… you need to put your needs and wants before anyone else's now. Don't think about other people's feelings," Ayame said gently. "Listen to your heart, your feelings. As lame as that sounds, Kagome, you need to be selfish again. You need to do something for yourself. No one else."

"Ayame…?" Kagome sat up, wiping her eyes. A thought struck the girl's head and Ayame looked at her curiously. "Do you speak French?"

"_Oui_." Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She was slightly confused and agitated by the sudden subject change.

"You said that Inuyasha was speaking in French when you went to check on him…" Kagome said slowly and closed her eyes. "What was he saying?"

Ayame lowered her eyes. "A lot of random things, but mostly he was repeating phrases like 'I love her', 'the love', 'I love you', 'she's my little piece of paper'…" Ayame gave Kagome a confused look at that. "He'd mumble incoherent words, just random words in French… why?"

"…What's _l'amour_ mean?" Kagome asked curiously. She had a feeling of what the answer would be. Out of all the things Inuyasha called her, he'd called her _l'amour_ the most. She just didn't know what it meant.

"It means 'the love'," Ayame said and observed Kagome's reaction.

Kagome frowned. "Why did he call me 'the love' instead of 'my love' or something?"

Ayame shrugged. "I don't know. Don't ask me."

"Ayame…" Kagome had a feeling she wasn't going to like the answer to her next question. But, she had to make sure. "How do you say 'I love you' in French?"

Ayame smiled faintly and glanced out the window. Raking her fingers through her hair, Ayame swallowed before speaking. "_Je t'aime._ Though it literally translates to 'I like you', the French use it to say I love you, instead."

Kagome felt a small tear roll down her cheek. He'd known that he'd loved her for so long and he'd been telling her so. She just hadn't been listening well enough to realize it. And now she'd lost him.

"Kagome…" Ayame sensed Kagome's distress.

"I wish I could go back and say no to Kouga."

"Why don't you just call it off?" Ayame asked earnestly.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't. Only if I was positive Kouga wouldn't be destroyed like Inuyasha is now…"

* * *

"Okay, Alex, I'm going to tell you for the last time." Kouga rubbed his temples as the young actress faltered in her line. The girl's big brown eyes stared at him as she hesitantly fingered her black hair. Fiddling with a strand in front of her eyes, framed by glasses, the girl stared expectantly at her director. "You're angry in this scene, not sarcastic and cynical. Though the two can play together, in this scene you're just barely containing your rage."

The actress named Alex nodded her head.

The stage door flew open suddenly, causing the cast and crew to jump in their positions. The actors and actresses watched in mild fascination as a girl with bright red hair and raging green eyes stormed towards their director.

"Ayame…?" Kouga asked in surprise as Ayame marched towards him.

"You little bastard!" Ayame screeched and grabbed his shirt collar. Kouga paled as Ayame began to drag him away towards the stage door. The door slammed behind him.

The other director of the play watched with wide eyes before clearing his throat. "Alex," he addressed the young actress who was still staring at the stage door. "That was an excellent example of rage. Go with that."

Alex nodded feebly.

* * *

"Ayame, what are you doing?" Kouga yelped out as Ayame shoved him into a dressing room. Shoving him onto a couch, Ayame put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the wooden floor, glaring at Kouga darkly. "What is going on?"

"Kagome doesn't want to marry you," Ayame said without preamble.

Kouga blinked in surprise. "What?" he stammered out.

"Kagome doesn't want to marry you," Ayame repeated.

"I heard you the first time. What I meant is what gave you that stupid idea?" Kouga scooted down the couch when Ayame made a move to sit down next to him. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What?"

"You're being an ass, Kouga," Ayame said snippily.

"If you'd tell me what the hell is going on, maybe I wouldn't be so much," Kouga suggested with a small snort.

Ayame glared at him some more before taking a deep breath and rubbing her temples. "Do you know what happened this morning?"

"No," Kouga said with a deep frown. "I have no idea. Why don't you _tell_ me?"

Ayame gave him a cross look that quickly shut his sarcastic mouth. She let out a sigh. "I spoke with Kagome, Kouga. Guess what I found out?"

Kouga didn't answer. He knew that Ayame was going to tell him anyway.

"Thanks to your stupid guilt trip, she's under the impression that _your_ feelings are more important than her own!" Ayame's voice raised an octave. "She feels that it's her _obligation_ to marry you."

Kouga stared at her in surprise. He hadn't expected the redhead to tell him that and he felt her cold green eyes boring into him like drills. "She does?" he whispered out.

Ayame nodded her head curtly. "She loves Inuyasha, Kouga. She doesn't love you."

Kouga stared at her in surprise and Ayame realized how much this was hurting him. The look in his blue eyes was proof enough. He hadn't known he was guilt tripping her, he hadn't known that she felt obligated to marry him. The knowledge was obviously crushing him. He bowed his head and sucked in a deep breath.

"She… thinks she _has_ to marry me?" Kouga said weakly. Ayame's hard look dissolved as she scooted closer to the man and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Resting her chin on his left shoulder she let out a sigh. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"She didn't want to hurt your feelings," Ayame snorted.

Kouga shut his eyes and took in a deep breath of air. "Ayame… why are you telling me all this? Why can't she tell me?"

"She wants to be with Inuyasha, Kouga," Ayame said softly, trying to be as comforting as she could with the harsh reality her words brought the man. "But she won't go unless she's sure you're okay with it."

"So you've come here to tell me to go talk to her and tell her it's okay for her to leave?" Kouga said softly. He felt Ayame nod her head. He let out a sigh. "But I do love her…"

"Kouga…" Ayame felt a small stab in her heart when Kouga said this. She lowered her eyes and squeezed him tightly. "She doesn't return the feelings. You have to let her go with the one she loves and hope for the best. You can't hold her against her will. It would be a loveless marriage."

"I know… I just…" Kouga took another deep breath, trying to soothe his jumbled nerves.

"I know," Ayame said softly, cutting him off. She continued to hold him tight. "But please, Kouga. Do it for Kagome. This is what she wants…"

* * *

Kagome looked up when she heard a door open and close. Shuffling of feet met her ears and she stood up, placing down the book she'd been trying to read. She looked around the corner and was slightly shocked to see Kouga.

"Kouga, what are you doing home so early?" Kagome tried to sound cheerful. After all, this would be how every day would be spent. Kouga coming home and she greeting him. He was going to be her husband, whether she liked it or not.

Kouga shrugged vaguely and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he popped open a can of Coke and gulped it down very quickly, barely pausing for breath. Kagome watched him curiously as he wiped his mouth and gently shook his head.

"Kagome, we need to talk." The way he said it left no room for arguments and Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine.

She nodded her head. "Okay, but in the living room."

Kouga nodded his head, tossed the empty can into the sink and followed after her. Kagome sat down slowly and Kouga followed suit, though Kagome noted the amount of distance he put between them.

"Kagome…" Kouga began, wetting his lips and staring at the ceiling for a brief moment. How was he going to put this?

Kagome waited patiently, not speaking a word.

"Are you happy?" he finally managed to say.

Kagome blinked in surprise and quickly stammered out, "Of course. This apartment is wonderful and I know that-"

"Kagome," he cut her off with the cross way he spoke her name. Kagome stopped speaking and bit her lip. "Tell me the truth."

"Kouga…"

Kouga snapped out a hand and grabbed one of hers. Kagome yelped in surprise as he lifted the hand to his eye level and observed the platinum ring there. With a small, reassuring smile to Kagome, Kouga reached out his other hand and gently began to remove the ring.

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing?" she gasped out as the ring moved completely off her finger and into Kouga's palm.

Kouga sighed softly and lifted his blue-eyed gaze to look at her. "Kagome, I'm so sorry I've done this to you."

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I've made you miserable," Kouga explained. "I unknowingly guilt tripped you into a marriage you don't even want."

"Kouga, I can't-"

"Shut up, Kagome," Kouga said crossly and Kagome was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Kouga stood and pulled Kagome up with him. He smiled at her. "Kagome, I love you. I want you to be happy. I know now that as long as I hold you in this engagement you will never truly smile again."

"Kouga…"

"I want you to be happy, Kagome. That's all I care about now," Kouga said gently and lowered his eyes. "I hate to do this, to take away my ring and to let you go… but I know that I cannot trap a beautiful bird in a cage and expect her to sing."

His words touched her and she felt a stray tear come to her blue eyes. She sheepishly wiped them away and offered a watery smile. "Kouga… I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything," Kouga said gently as he reached out a hand and hesitantly brushed her bangs away from her glowing blue eyes. "I'll always be here if you need me… remember that, Kagome."

"Yes." Kagome nodded and took a step back towards the front door. She nodded again, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "Kouga, thank you. Thank you so much."

Kouga smiled softly, successfully shielding his pain as Kagome turned her back on him and left his apartment. It would be the last time that he would ever see Kagome like this again and he felt his heart clench. For a brief moment he thought about calling her back until a familiar saying filled his mind, a saying Ayame had told him earlier:

'_If you love someone, let them go. If they don't come back to you, they were never truly yours…'_

Kouga sighed sadly.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath to soothe her thundering heart. She'd never been more scared in her life, she realized. It didn't seem like such a bad thing, really. All she was doing was standing outside of an apartment she'd lived in for the past decade where the man she loved awaited inside. Plus the fact that she wasn't sure of the said man's reaction when he opened the door. Kagome's heart took another leap. She was terrified. Kagome gulped and balled a fist before knocking feebly on the door.

No response.

Kagome took another deep breath of air before knocking again. Still no response. Growing agitated, Kagome touched the door handle. A wave of familiarity flooded through her and she twisted the handle. Shocked, and very relieved, to see the door was unlocked, Kagome slipped inside.

"Ayame…" mumbled a voice from the next room over. The kitchen. Inuyasha was right there in the kitchen. "Put the cabbages inside the toaster," he drawled out. Kagome raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha began to speak long fluid sentences in French. Not understanding a word, Kagome cleared her throat.

"Inuyasha?"

The French phrases came to a sudden halt and silence filled the apartment. Moments later the sound of breaking glass echoed through the silent apartment and Inuyasha appeared in the hallway, his violet eyes wide.

"_Mon couer?_" he asked in surprise. His mouth flopped open and shut tightly multiple times as he struggled to speak but no words came out.

"Inuyasha…" she said again, feeling more tears spring to her eyes. She'd been doing a lot of crying lately, and like all the other times, she wished she wouldn't.

"You're really here…" he murmured out, this time in perfect English. Kagome marveled at the way his voice could sound so different in the languages. When he spoke French, his voice dropped an octave and his words were murmured softly yet sharply, if that was possible. When he spoke English, however, his rich, deep voice held just the right amount of emotion that Kagome felt she knew what he was really feeling every time. However, now his voice was masked in his disbelief and she felt her heart race in her chest again.

"Yes…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha moved forward, reaching out fingers to brush her bangs away. Dazzling violet eyes, dim with his anguish and turmoil, observed the teary blue eyes tenderly.

"But, why?" he asked.

Kagome observed him some more. His button-down shirt was wrinkled and dirty, and Kagome was sure he'd worn it for many days straight. His hair was unruly and falling down his back in tangled knots instead of silkily pulled back into a pony tail. His face was unshaven and there were large bags under his eyes. He looked as pathetic as Ayame had told her he was. Yet she said nothing, for at that moment she was just glad that he was even there. She wouldn't care what he looked like, just as long as he was there.

Kagome darted forward and wrapped her arms around his chest. Burying her head in his shoulder, she began to cry all over again, her whole body shaking with the force of her sobs. Inuyasha blinked in surprise as she tightened her hold on him. He clenched his eyes shut and took a deep breath before wrapping his arms around her as well. Floods of emotion overtook him and he felt his knees go weak. He felt as if perhaps he'd collapse at any moment, but after all the days he'd spent alone the familiar presence of Kagome around him supported him.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered out when her sobs died down. "I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed… I should… I should have…"

"Shhh, sweetie," Inuyasha's gentle voice whispered out and Kagome's words fell silent. She'd left him alone, she'd abandoned him even after he told her he loved her… and yet, here he was, tenderly comforting her with affectionate words and soft rocking (she noted how he was swaying back and forth)… he didn't seem angry. She'd expected him to be. She'd been angry when he'd left for California and then came back. Yet… he just seemed so relieved. "Everything's going to be okay," he murmured and Kagome believed him.

"I love you," she said suddenly, tightening her hold on his buttoned shirt. He stiffened in surprise and Kagome thought that perhaps she'd gone too far too soon.

"I know you do," he whispered out, expelling all of Kagome's thoughts of regret. He pulled away so that he could look her in the eyes. His forehead rested against hers and their noses bumped for a short moment as he looked into her eyes. Kagome found herself lost in the dark lavender gaze. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" Inuyasha murmured softly.

Kagome wetted her lips and softly, embarrassingly, told him all the events starting from her first meeting with Kouga to when Kouga took back his ring. Inuyasha listened silently, nodding in the right places, frowning in the right places and smiling gently when the time proved appropriate. He was a good listener, she noted with a somewhat surprised expression when she finished and he was still silently thinking. She never really expected Inuyasha to be the type to listen, since he carried himself in a certain way that suggested he believed himself to be always in the right and needn't listen to others.

It was a long moment before he spoke again and his words warmed her unexpectedly. "Then, you're staying?"

Kagome bowed her head when she heard the poorly concealed hope in his voice. He pulled away slightly and fiddled with his fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Kagome smiled faintly. "If you'll take me back…"

Inuyasha's face perked up and Kagome swore to herself she'd never seen a happier expression on anyone's face. He took her into his arms and held her tightly. When it came time that Kagome needed to breath, Kagome lightly patted his shoulder. Getting the hint, Inuyasha set her down, yet his hands still rested calmly on her waist.

Kagome felt a wave of disbelief wash over her. "You'd take me back…? After all I've done to you?" Her blue eyes met his.

He smiled. "Of course, _l'amour._" Kagome was reminded of the odd pet name and wondered again why he called her 'the love'. "You're everything to me. I love you. I'll always take you back…" His grip tightened on her waist and he looked at her seriously. "Just…" His voice was soft as he tried to hide the pain in his voice. "Don't run away from me again…"

"Never," Kagome promised as she stood on the tips of her toes and brushed her lips over his. "I promise…"

Kagome was grateful when he moved his hands to her shoulders and leaned down to press his lips against hers. He was so tall that it was hard to reach his lips on her own. His lips claimed hers and she melted into his hold, feeling the weight of the world lift off her shoulders.

When she pulled away, she marveled up at him. His eyes were misty. "Are you crying?" she whispered out, amazed.

"No," he said quickly and blinked his eyes. In a moment the look in his eyes was gone. He smirked down at her and Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I was chopping onions."

"Liar." She gave him a look, but he continued to smirk. Usually, she hated seeing that smirk because it was followed shortly by his inflated ego and conceited attitude. However, she was glad for the sight of his cockiness… it meant that things were going back to normal… hopefully.

"I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and started dragging her to the kitchen like a little kid who'd just tied his shoes for the first time. He seemed rather proud of himself, too.

Kagome watched as he slowly navigated her around the kitchen table and lead her to the counter, making sure she didn't stand near the broken cup he'd dropped when she'd come inside.

Sure enough, there were onions on a chopping board. But Kagome was still skeptical. When he was in the next room over and it had been at least ten minutes since he'd cut them, how could they irritate his eyes? She didn't say anything as another thought occurred to her. "But you don't cook."

Inuyasha seemed rather flustered and embarrassed by that statement and he smiled sheepishly. "I try my best, _l'amour._"

There was that word again. Kagome frowned. "Why is it that you call me 'the love'?"

Inuyasha only seemed mildly surprised when she asked the question and his smile widened. "So you finally got that translated, huh?"

"But, why?" Kagome insisted.

"At first when I called you it, it was a simple slip of the tongue on my part. A mistake. I'd meant to call you 'my love' not 'the love'. But I figured since you didn't know French, you wouldn't notice…" Inuyasha shrugged. "That's the sensible answer. I can tell you the wickedly sweet yet very cliché and lame reason, too."

Kagome giggled. "Let's hear it."

"Well, my darling," Inuyasha said with a giant wave of his hand as he swept his arms around her and held her close. He tilted his head back and gave her a rather dramatic look. Carrying himself the way only an actor could, he said with a great flourish, "It is because you are the love of my life! _L'amour de ma vie!_"

Kagome laughed at his melodramatic moment as he released her in order to tiptoe around the kitchen like a deranged ballerina. Her lips curved into a smile as she followed after him, though she walked. He stopped suddenly and his face lost the delighted look and instead became serious.

"You really won't leave me?" he asked.

Kagome had a feeling she'd be answering that question for a little while before he'd leave her in peace.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said slowly. "Just give me a second chance."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, grabbing her hands. "Fine, but only because you gave me one, too."

"_Je t'aime_," she whispered out, trying out the French phrase for the first time. The words fumbled out of her mouth and didn't sound nearly as beautiful and fluid as when Inuyasha said it, but it sufficed because his eyes widened before he broke out into a wide grin.

"I see you've gotten that translated, too."

"That's it, though," Kagome said with a shrug. "But what's _'mon couer'_? You called me that when I came here…"

Inuyasha continued to grin sheepishly. "It means 'my heart'. You see, Kagome, when you say them in English, it sounds really lame, but when its in French is sounds all exotic and sexy."

Kagome laughed, "Right, Inuyasha. Whatever you say." She silently agreed with him, but, she knew her lack of enthusiasm would push his buttons.

Inuyasha pouted lightly and Kagome moved forward, gently kissing his chin.

"I love you," he whispered out and Kagome closed her eyes, glowing with happiness. She wrapped her arms around him and melted into his embrace. This was the way she wanted to spend he rest of her life: in the arms of Inuyasha, in her stupid crummy apartment waiting, for Moriko to come home from school.

"Oh my God!" Kagome squeaked out and Inuyasha jumped in surprise as she began to dash around the apartment, searching for the phone. "I've got to call the school!"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with a furrow of his brow.

"Moriko doesn't know I'm here! I need to call the school and tell them to tell her to ride the bus home!"

"You can do that?" Inuyasha asked, laughing softly at the woman's frantic scurrying as she located the phone (in the cradle, where it always is).

* * *

Half an hour later, after all the chaos had died out, Kagome and Inuyasha walked to Moriko's bus stop silently. He smiled gently at her, still grasping the fact that she was back with him and wouldn't be leaving. His hand grabbed hers tightly and she smiled back up at him shyly.

They only had to wait for a couple of minutes before the bus that carried Moriko appeared around the corner and stopped in front of them. Moriko was the first of the children to get off the bus. She was smiling brightly, her beautiful blue eyes shining happily as she jumped off the bus's last step and dove into Inuyasha and Kagome's waiting arms. "Daddy! Mommy!" she whispered out as she wrapped her stubby arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Daddy, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, sweetheart," Inuyasha said comfortably. He ran his fingers through her hair.

Other children filed off the bus, all staring at the three stupidly before trotting off to find their parents. Hikari, Moriko's friend and old classmate, got off last and looked like she was about to say something snide and witty before locating her nanny and walking slowly over to her. Hikari hadn't been coming over a lot lately due to the fact her father had finally given her therapy. She spent most of her afternoons talking to multiple psychiatrists.

Kagome smiled at the sight before her: Inuyasha holding Moriko tightly and Moriko holding him tightly. She smiled at the scene. A daughter in her father's arms. Nothing else.

'_This is my family,'_ she thought proudly as she kissed her daughter's cheek. She led the way back to the apartment. _'The most important people in my life…'_

* * *

_Epilogue_

_Beautiful blue waves lapped on the shore, white foam forming as the waves broke. A loud squeal erupted from the water as a ten year old girl splashed in the clear Mexican water. A short ways off sat a small two year old child playing in the sand and holding a plastic shovel proudly. His pudgy cheeks, pained rose from the glowing sun, dimpled into a bright smile as he happily picked up a piece of shell. _

_Trotting to a working woman, building a sandcastle, the boy watched as she turned her head when he grasped his mother's arm. "Sa!" he said proudly and showed her the seashell. _

"_Isn't that beautiful," the mother said, her blue eyes twinkling brightly as she took the shell from the boy and held it up to her eye level, making a large show of staring at the shell, like she was testing it for its perfection. "Thank you, Akio, sweetie."_

"_Ye!" Akio Higurashi bubbled proudly and waddled away. The little toddler, though the age of two, was not a large talker. He'd only started speaking about two months ago and still he didn't speak much. At first his mother and father had been fearful of a mental illness, but had been reassured that their son was just a late bloomer. At times the parents were very happy for the silent toddler. _

"_Hey," came a silky, deep voice behind the older woman. She looked up from where she was working on the sandcastle and smiled as her husband of three years sat down beside her and handed her a strawberry margarita. "That's coming along nicely," he motioned to the sandcastle. _

"_Thank you," she said with a smile. Sparkling blue eyes met with beautiful lavender as she took a sip of her drink. "I have to admit, Inuyasha," she said with a small smile, "I was rather hesitant about coming down to Mexico for the holidays… but it's certainly worth it. The kids are really enjoying it." As if it were a cue, their ten year old daughter screeched happily as she used her body to surf a wave into the shore, where her little brother was laughing happily at his sister's antics. _

"_Aren't all my ideas fabulous, Kagome?" Inuyasha gushed proudly and smirked arrogantly. _

_Kagome gave him a withered glare. "I can name a few that aren't."_

"_Oh yeah? Name one," Inuyasha said, holding up a finger to prove his point. _

"_Let's see…" Kagome tapped her lips as she pretended to think. "That thing, for example," she pointed to his shoulder, where a small tattoo had been inked in. "I can't believe you got that. What kind of example are you going to be setting for Moriko and Akio?"_

_The kanji on Inuyasha's arm was small and nearly undetectable. Inuyasha snorted. "Relax, Kagome. Besides, it just says 'Akio'. That's a positive influence."_

"_You only did it because you lost a bet with Miroku," Kagome said crossly. "Besides, getting a tattoo with your son's name on it is not a positive influence."_

"_You're right, I need to get one that says 'Moriko', too," Inuyasha said as he looked at his other bare shoulder. "Do you think I should do it on the other shoulder?" _

"_I think you're an idiot," Kagome said crossly. "Get those thoughts out of your head."_

_Inuyasha pouted._

"_Don't give me that look," Kagome said with a serious note, though a smile played on her lips._

"_Keh," he snorted, but his grin never left his lips._

_Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi had gotten married in the May following Inuyasha's proposal, just before Moriko's eighth birthday. He'd proposed on Christmas Eve and given her a simple ring with no diamond on it. "Diamonds are bloodstones," Kagome had told him with a smile about three weeks prior when they'd been shopping for Moriko's Christmas presents. "Do you know how many people die everyday just so some girl can wear a rock on her finger?" Their wedding had been simple, with only twenty guests._

_Following their wedding, where Moriko was there flower girl, Inuyasha had filed for a name change. Instead of being Inuyasha Takahashi, he changed his name to Inuyasha Higurashi, taking on his wife's name. At first Kagome had been hesitant to let him do this, for it was rather unorthodox for a man to change his name and the woman to keep hers. _

"_Takahashi means nothing to me," Inuyasha had said with a rather serious and genuine look on his face. "It's the name of the father I never knew, the name of the man who left my mother alone. I do not wish to carry on such a name. Besides, it would be much easier for me to change my name instead of you changing yours. If that happened you'd have to change Moriko's name, too, since she'd be the only Higurashi."_

_Following all that chaos of weddings and name changes, several months later the couple received a new surprise. Their first child together, Kagome's second child, was a beautiful little boy. They named him Akio, the light one, after Kagome's great grandfather. The child was born on April twenty-first, making him a Taurus. It was expected that the little boy with have an attitude just like his father due to a Taurus' stubborn nature and loyal attitude. _

_Shortly afterwards, Inuyasha and Kagome had filed another legal document. Only this time, it was in order for Inuyasha to adopt Moriko. In doing so, the government would identify Inuyasha as Moriko's father. In order to do this, they had to have consent from Kouga and Kagome, since they were the parents. Kagome happily accepted, but Kouga was hesitant. Finally, after weeks of persuading the man in Italy (he was taping the second part of the trilogy) he gave consent and Inuyasha became Moriko's father legally. _

_With their combined income, and Inuyasha's new job as a drama teacher, they were able to move out of New York City. They settled in a small suburb outside of the city in a modest little house. Despite Inuyasha's small income they were still able to afford the house. _

_Now, the family of four had left the United States in order to enjoy a seven day holiday in Cancun, Mexico. _

"_Mommy, Mommy!" Moriko trotted to her mother. Even at the age of ten the girl still called her mom 'mommy'. "Look what I found!" she held out a large shell arrogantly. Akio babbled behind her, obviously disappointed that his sister's shell was bigger than his own._

"_Ma!" he whined as he grabbed for his own shell, still in his mother's hand. He looked at his shell and then his sisters, comparing the sizes. Moriko continued to beam. "Ma…!" he whined and began running away to find another shell. As he did, he fell into the sand and whimpered before bursting into tears. _

_Before Kagome could move, Inuyasha was already up and cradling the little boy in his arms. "Akio," he said softly into his son's ears as he rocked the kid. He continued to cry. "I think you need a nap; you're cranky."_

_The child sniffed, shook his head and continued to cry. Inuyasha sat back down in the sand, bouncing the toddler in his arms and leaning him against his shoulder. He stuffed a hand into the pocket of his swim trunks and fished out a small orange hat. "You drop this when we first got on the beach, Akio," he said quietly as he placed the child-sized hat over his son's mop of black hair. _

_The child sniffed and buried his head into his father's shoulder. "Da..." he whispered out, recognized his father as the comfort he needed. _

_Moriko sat down next to her mom and showed her the shell. "Isn't it pretty, Mommy?"_

"_Yes, it is, Moriko," Kagome said with a smile as she took the shell from her daughter and looked it over. "It's very rare to find such a large shell that's this complete. Especially on the beach of a hotel resort." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was watching her silently, a smile on his face. _

"_I'm going to keep it!" Moriko announced._

"_Make sure that you pack it in very tight, Moriko," Inuyasha said from his position next to Kagome, Akio still in his arms. "If you don't, it will break on the plane ride home."_

"_Yup!" Moriko nodded her head and tenderly placed it next to her mom, as if afraid it would break if she wasn't careful to set it down. "I'm going back in the water!"_

"_Don't go too far, sweetie," Kagome called as the girl galloped into the water, laughing happily._

"_Preteens," Inuyasha snorted. _

_Kagome eyed him and leaned over, taking Akio from his arms and cradling him against her. She smiled at Inuyasha as one of her hands reached out and touched his cheek. "Men," she said, in the same tone he'd just used. He pouted lightly and she ran her thumb over his bottom lip. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."_

"_I think we could all live without preteens and teenagers," Inuyasha said as he leaned against her gentle touch. _

"_Agreed. But we have no choice," Kagome said with a light shrug._

_Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her softly, his lips lingering on her bottom lip. She smiled into the gesture and happily returned the kiss, her eyes drifting shut. "Yuck," came a small child's voice and they broke apart to see Akio making a face. His face was scrunched up, his lavender eyes were flickering with his disgust, and he was sticking out his tongue like he'd eaten something gross. _

_Inuyasha continued to smile at her as he stood up. "I'm going in the water," he said finally. "Moriko's getting too far out. If I'm with her, it will be fine."_

_Kagome nodded and watched him walk into the water fluidly, barely fazed by the pounding waves as they crashed into him. _

"_Sand!" Akio gushed as he squirmed from his mother's arms and grabbed his plastic shovel and pail, ready to continue making the sandcastle. Kagome laughed, patted her son's back and began helping the toddler._

_As she worked, she watched her husband and daughter play in the ocean's waves. Despite all the hardships she and Inuyasha had faced, she was the happiest woman in the world. Staring lovingly down at her son, who continued to pat sand into the bucket even when it was full, she whispered out,_

"_I wouldn't trade this for the world." _

_The End…_

* * *

_Author's notes: _(flops down onto the ground) Wow, glad that's over. I'm really going to miss this universe of Inuyasha and Kagome. I just loved their characters…onto the next story though. You might see Inuyasha's characteristics from this story in others though, you never know.

I'd like to thank every single one of my readers and reviewers for their support in these stories and all my others stories. I love you all to bits.

Fanart:

From Chapter Three (I realized I forgot to put up the link!):  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)12574394

Colored version of an earlier drawing:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)13192701

Inuyasha and Moriko:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)13574449

Inuyasha and Kagome's reunion:  
www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)13681808

Sleepwalking Chicken-  
_completed on December 24, 2004 (Merry Christmas) _


End file.
